


In love with 6 good looking nerds

by Dok2rol2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dok2rol2/pseuds/Dok2rol2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенсу, Бекхен, Лухан, Тао, Исин и Сюмин. Также известны, как шесть перспективных ботаников.</p><p>Кай, Чанель, Сехун, Крис, Сухо и Чен. Также известны, как «короли» SM Академии. </p><p>Что произойдет, если шесть ботанов внедрить в SM Академию?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор оригинала:kaisoohun

Kaiʼs POV

Крик. Это все, что я могу услышать. Кричат девушки.  
Я знаю, я горячий, сексуальный и все такое, но действительно! Какого черта я сейчас валяюсь на земле, опрокинутый бешеными фанатиками! Я простонал и, отряхнув пыль со своей формы, с натянутой улыбкой встал с земли.

— ОМО! Кай, ты божественен! Ах! — улыбаюсь ей.

— Кай, я люблю тебя! — и ей улыбку.

— Я готова ради тебя на все! — это, конечно, хорошо, но у меня спина болит.  
Боже, все девушки только и умеют, что визжать. Черт побери, мои барабанные перепонки сейчас взорвутся!

— Кай-оппа! Пожалуйста, примите наши подарки! — девушка протягивает какой-то сверток, и я, улыбнувшись, вежливо отказываюсь.

— Кай-оппа! Выходи за меня замуж? — ахаха! Что блядь? Так, просто улыбаюсь ей. Думаю, это было достаточно для нее, поскольку она просто потеряла сознание. Но мне как-то все равно.  
Ах, как все надоело!

— Айгу, Кай! — раздался издалека громкий голос Сехуна, и я быстро дернул свою голову вверх. Сехунни! Никогда не был так рад видеть тебя!

Я одариваю дам своей наилучшей улыбкой и быстро бегу к своим друзьям.

— Спасибо, Сехунни! Ты просто спас мою задницу. Это так раздражает, — я закатил глаза, садясь на лавку рядом с Крисом и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Я — Ким Джонин. Один из «королей». Совершенный красавчик. Идеальная походка. Кручу людьми как хочу. Что хочу, то и делаю. Нет, конечно.

— Ау, Кай! Звонок прозвенел, пойдем к классу! — звучно щелкнул меня по лбу Чанель, и я быстро вернулся в реальность из своих мыслей.

— Эй, дурак! Это больно! — надувшись, мило говорю я, потирая ушибленный лобик.

— Ха-ха, что такое с твоим лицом? — он указывает на мои пухлые щеки и начинает хохотать пуще прежнего.  
Причем при его басе, это звучит очень даже пугающе. Держась за живот, этот тиранозавр падает на пол и начинает биться в истерике.  
И что он вообще смешного нашел? Я просто еще от фанатов не отошел!

Все в коридоре тут же обернулись и посмотрели на нас. Но, как только я всем улыбнулся, они начинают хихикать и возвращаются к своим делам. Этих людей так легко обмануть. Я ухмыляюсь и возвращаю свое внимание к Чанелю, который все еще валялся на полу.

— Ты так и будешь лежать здесь? Я тогда, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал я, и он тут же останавливается смеяться и хватает меня за руку.

— Фу! Это было слишком смешно, прости, нечасто увидишь милашку Чонина! Теперь пошли.

В этом году нам повезло — мы попали в один класс, поэтому шли вместе.  
Как только дверь в наш кабинет открылась, все девочки завизжали как сумасшедшие, понимая, что два парня из «королей» теперь учатся с ними в одном классе.

— Кай-оппа! Идеальный оппа! Садись с нами! — тут же обрушился на меня шквал громкого крика.

Какая-то девушка даже подбежала ко мне и хотела обнять, но я, закатив глаза, оттолкнул ее. Это вообще что такое? Я фыркнул и пошел к своему обычному месту, где мы всегда сидели.

Чанель пытался разговаривать с девушками, а я просто улыбался им в ответ на их крики, больше похожие на вопли обезьян в брачный период. Внезапно дверь класса со свистом открылась, впуская учителя Пака.  
Он — лучший учитель, которого я когда-либо видел! Боже мой. Мне так повезло в этом году!

— Все здравствуйте! Я г-н Пак ЧонСу, но зовите меня Итук! Приятно познакомиться, — проговорил он и улыбнулся. Все тут же заняли свои места.

— Как вы можете видеть, в этом году у нас два новых студента, — говорит учитель и улыбается своей коронной улыбкой.

Все тут же начинают шептаться и сплетничать о новых студентах, но Итук хлопает в ладоши, давая понять, что этого делать не стоит.

— Ребята! Успокойтесь! А вы, двое, можете заходить, — сказал учитель и жестом пригласил новых студентов войти.

В класс прошли два невысоких парня и, встав около учительской кафедры, поклонились всем присутствующим.

— Здравствуйте! Я Бен Бекхен! Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне!

Говорит Бекхен, парень с подводкой на глазах и милой улыбкой до ушей. Краем глаза вижу, как Ёль в восторге начинает глазеть на него. Я ухмыляюсь и подталкиваю друга локтем.

— Эй, Чанель, думаю, что парень очень горячий? — с усмешкой спрашиваю у него.

Чанель ухмыляется и кивает в ответ, продолжая смотреть на мальчика.  
Похихикав над другом, перевожу взгляд на следующего парня.

— Здравствуйте! Меня зовут До Кенсу. Приятно познакомиться, — говорит парень и очаровательно улыбается.

Теперь моя очередь пускать слюни. Этот мальчик он был… Он был… Идеальный.

Он был ангелом. И я был уверен в этом.

Chanyeolʼs POV

Я смотрю на этого парня, будто маньяк. Бекхен значит. Он был действительно красивым. Я бы так и продолжил глазеть на него, но кто-то слева толкнул меня и оторвал от любования. Нехотя я повернул голову и взглянул на Кая с выражением досады.

— Эй, Чанель, думаю, что парень очень горячий? — сказал он, ухмыляясь, а я, просто кивнув, по-прежнему продолжил смотреть на нового студента.

Мое сердце билось очень быстро, и я не знал почему. Что такое?  
Я касаюсь своей груди и заливаюсь румянцем. Мне нравится Бен Бекхен?  
Нет! Я не могу, я же только что встретился с ним!

Я витал в облаках, пока меня опять кто-то не толкнул, но уже с правой стороны. Переведя взгляд вправо, я чуть не упал со стула. Это был Бен Бекхен. Он был необычайно близко ко мне, и я начал безумно краснеть. Он, в свою очередь, кинув на меня странный взгляд, сел за соседнюю парту.

— Привет. Я Бен Бекхен. А как тебя зовут? — говорит новый студент и улыбается.

О-о-о, он такой милашка! Представляет себя, будто ему 5 лет. Ничего не могу поделать, но я чувствую бабочек в животе от того, что он улыбнулся мне. Я ощущаю, что мое сердце бьется с бешеной скорость только от того, что я просто смотрю на его красивое лицо.

— Эм?.. — он очищает горло, и я, смахнув мысли, смотрю на него.

— О-о! П-Пак Чанель!

Ебать! Почему я заикаюсь?! Я мысленно профейспалил над собой. Чувствую себя таким придурком. Он кивает и улыбается мне.

— Я надеюсь, что мы можем стать хорошими друзьями, Чанель! И затем мы можем проделать вместе исследование! Мы станем гениями в науке! — воодушевленно улыбнулся Бекхен, а я застыл на месте.

Подождите. Исследование? Наука? Что бля?

— Ты что, ботан? — выдал я и тут же закрыл рот ладонью.

Придурок, Чанель! Ты обидел его!  
Я не хотел! Вот, черт…

— Есть проблемы с тем, что я умный? — скалясь, спрашивает он, глядя на меня холодным взглядом. Эй, где тот милашка, которого я только что видел?

— Нет! Конечно, нет! — мгновенно начал я отнекиваться, энергично размахивая руками.

— Ну и отлично, пупсик. — ехидно улыбнулся мне Бекхен, прежде чем перейти обратно к учителю.

Черт, у него что, раздвоение личности?  
Но, в любом случае, злой Бекхен мне тоже нравится. Черт побери, вот это поворот.  
Я ухмыльнулся и повернулся назад к учителю.

Горячий, сексуальный + красивый + дива = Бен Бекхен.

Ты будешь моим, симпатичный мальчик.  
Ухмыльнувшись своим мыслям, я вернулся к своей мечтательности.  
_____  
П/А: Это маленькая глава играет роль введения.  
Пожалуйста, уделите минутку и прочтите характеристики героев. Спасибо.  
_____  
Characters:

Kим ЧонИн a.k.a. Kaй

Он популярный, богатый, сексуальный, красивый, но избалованный playboy.  
Каю 16.  
Он любит танцевать.  
Он капитан футбольной команды и президент клуба танцев.  
Он ближе всех к Сехуну.  
Он никогда не состоял в серьезных отношениях.  
Он не волнуется ни за кого, за исключением своих друзей.  
Он действительно любит милые вещи.  
Его идеальным типом является кто-то милый, миниатюрный и хрупкий.  
\--

До КенСу.

Он милый, невинный, наивный и популярный (но он об этом не знает).  
Кенсу 17  
Кенсу — вице-президент студенческого совета.  
Он ботаник.  
Он является членом школьного хора.  
Он любит готовить, учиться и петь.  
Кенсу подрабатывает помощником кондитера.  
Он близок с Бекхеном.  
Он тайно любит beatbox.  
Его идеалом является высокий и добрый человек.  
\--

Пак ЧанЁль.

Горячий, популярный, богатый, красивый и добрый.  
Чанелю 17.  
Он является капитаном баскетбольной команды.  
Все считают его плейбоем, но это не так.  
Он джентльмен.  
Состоит в сообществе троллей вместе с Ченом.  
Он самый близкий Крису.  
Его идеальным типом является тот, кто хрупкий, храбрый и милый.  
\--

Бен БекХен.

Он милый, красивый, но бывает жестоким и двуличным.  
Бекхену 17.  
Он является президентом школьного хора.  
Тайно богат.  
Он ботан.  
Он любит петь, науку и шоппинг.  
Он любит подводку для глаз.  
Он близок с Кенсу и всегда его защищает.  
Он и Кенсу впервые встретились, когда они были детьми.  
Его идеальный тип — кто-то сильный, высокий и джентльмен.  
\--

O СеХун.

Красивый, популярный, богатый, сексуальный и playboy.  
Сехуну 16.  
Он является вице-президентом клуба танцев.  
Он любит играть в теннис.  
Он любит милые вещи.  
Он близок с Каем.  
Он является бисексуалом.  
Он не любит девушек, которые носят слишком много макияжа.  
Его идеальным типом является кто-то милый, умный, красивый и простой.  
\--

Лу Хан.

Милый, популярный, влюбчивый и добрый.  
Лухану 19.  
Он очень талантливый.  
Лухан любит пить Бабл Ти.  
Он любит танцевать, петь и играть в бадминтон.  
Он любит играть на фортепиано.  
Он очень близок с Тао.  
Он один из ботанов.  
Лухан — гей.  
У него был парень в Китае.  
Его идеальный тип — сильный, любящий и красивый.  
\--

Ким ЧунМен а.k.а Cухо

Он популярный, горячий, богатый, вежливый, красивый и джентльмен.  
Сухо 19.  
Он является президентом студенческого совета.  
Он любит много улыбаться.  
Он — гей.  
Он является членом футбольной команды.  
Он любит играть на гитаре и петь.  
Он любит прогулки с друзьями.  
Он самый дружелюбный среди «королей».  
Он близок с Ченом.  
Его идеальным типом является тот, кто красивый, добрый и дружелюбный.  
\--

Чжан ИСин а.k.a. Лей

Он милый, добрый, популярный и мудрый.  
Лею 18.  
Он любит учиться, петь, танцевать и играть на музыкальных инструментах.  
Он — гей.  
Он любит поесть мороженого.  
Он любит единорогов.  
Он любит пошутить над Сюмином.  
Он, как правило, очень забывчивый.  
Он очень близок с Сюмином.  
Он хочет найти свою «вторую половину».  
Его идеальный тип это тот, кто добрый, джентльмен и красивый.  
\--

Ву ИФань a.k.a. Kрис

Он горяч, сексуален, красив, популярен, добр и богат.  
Крису 19.  
Он хорошо говорит на английском.  
Он игрок в баскетбольной команде школы.  
Он любит реп.  
Он тайно любит милые вещи.  
У него есть врожденный bitch-face.  
Он холоден снаружи, но добр внутри.  
Он сам выбирает людей, которые могут называть его Ифань.  
Он любит играть на барабанах.  
Он умен.  
Близок с Чанелем.  
Его идеальный тип: милый, хрупкий, но сильный и сексуальный.  
\--

Хуан ЦзыТао a.k.a. Tao

Он милый, ранимый, сентиментальный и популярный.  
Тао 16.  
Он любит учебу, реп и шоппинг.  
Все зовут его «панда».  
Он выглядит устрашающе, но на деле милашка.  
Обожает Gucci.  
Он профессионально занимается Ушу.  
Он ботаник.  
Он бисексуал.  
Он любит милые вещи.  
Очень близок с Луханом.  
Его идеальный тип партнера тот, кто красив, добр и сексуален.  
\--

Kим ЧонДе a.k.a. Чен

Он очень богат, популярен, добр, красив, но троль.  
Чену 18.  
Он любит петь, троллить людей и играть на фортепиано.  
Он любит футбол.  
Самый знаменитый playboy школы.  
Он хочет иметь идеального парня.  
Он любит милые вещи.  
Ближе всех к Сухо.  
Его идеальный тип: милый, добрый и невинный.  
\--

Ким МинСок a.k.a. Сюмин

Он милый, невинный, добрый и популярный.  
Сюмину 18.  
Он любит плюшки.  
Его кличка «БаоЦзы»  
Он любит играть в бадминтон.  
Он любит танцевать, учиться и играть в видеоигры.  
Он ботан.  
Он бисексуал.  
Он не любит, когда кто-то тискает его за щеки.  
Он очень веселый.  
Он близок с Леем.  
Его идеальный тип тот, кто красив, добр и силен.


	2. Chapter 2

Luhanʼs POV

Как только раздался звонок на обед, я был первым человеком, выбежавшим из класса. Я просто побежал, куда глаза глядят. Не знаю, где я очутился, но все вокруг выглядит, как школьный сад. Но, сейчас не об этом.

Он был там.

Почему он здесь? Я сразу почувствовал, как слезы начинают скатываться из моих глаз от одной мысли о нем, но я быстро вытер их.  
«Я должен быть сильным.»

В принципе, я так бы и сидел в глубокой печали в саду, думая о вселенской несправедливости и судьбе, пока в голову не стукнуло осознание, что я кое-что забыл. Тао.

— О Боже мой! Я забыл про Тао! — закричал я сам себе, перепугав окружающих. Быстро встав, я поправил чуть смятую школьную форму и быстро побежал в нашу классную комнату.

— Тао? — мягко говорю я, когда уже зашел в помещение, и мальчик, оборачиваясь, смотрит на меня.

На его щеках были дорожки от слез, а глаза мокрые и красные.  
О, черт, нет-нет-нет-нет. Только не это! Я заставил Цзытао плакать. Я ужасный человек, совсем забыл про пандочку.

— Геге, почему ты оставил меня? Ты сердишься на меня, геге? — спрашивает Тао, всхлипывая, и я быстро подлетаю к нему, чтобы обнять.

— Нет, нет, я не зол на тебя, Тао. Я просто… Мне очень было необходимо сходить в туалет! — быстро говорю я и улыбаюсь.

Он не смотрит на меня. Но я чувствую, что он дрожит, будто замерз. А?

— Тао, ты заболел? — спрашиваю его, и он качает головой, — Почему ты дрожишь? — опять спрашиваю его, а он смотрит на меня со слезами на глазах. Вот тогда я и замечаю. Его рубашка была влажной.

— Тао, что случилось, когда я ушел?! — спрашиваю Тао, и он наконец-то смотрит на меня.

— K-Крис облил меня в-водой… — говорит он и мягко обнимает меня. Бедненький.

— Этот ублюдок, — пробормотал я и, выводя Тао за пределы классной комнаты, подхожу к нашим шкафчикам.

— У меня есть запасная рубашка, возьми ее, — открываю свой шкафчик и достаю сухую одежду.

— Спасибо, геге!

Тао наконец улыбается и, сделав из ладошек сердечко, убегает в туалет, чтобы переодеться. Я мягко улыбаюсь в ответ другу. Он такой милый парень, так и хочется затискать.  
Долго он себя ждать не заставил. Уже через пять минут Тао засовывает свою мокрую рубашку в шкафчик и поворачивается ко мне.

— Пойдем, геге. Я голоден, — сказал он и, взяв меня за руку, потащил в направлении столовой.

Taoʼs POV

Уже в кафетерии я быстро подбежал к Кенсу, прекращая тащить за собой Лухана. За столиком уже собралась вся наша компания, не хватало только меня и Лу.

— Омма! — закричал я, и Кенсу испуганно обернулся на звук, смотря на меня своим фирменными ДиО глазищами. Но, поняв, что кричу я, он мило захихикал.

— Эй, Тао! — он тут же притягивает меня к себе и быстро целует в щеку, на что я лишь улыбаюсь в ответ.

Когда все уселись за столик, я вдруг почувствовал себя неудобно. Будто кто-то прожигает меня взглядом. Я повернулся и оглядел всю столовую. Мой взгляд остановился на каком-то загорелом парне, смотрятрящим на меня убийственным взглядом. Почему сегодня у меня стало так много врагов? Что я такого натворил-то? Я вздохнул и повернулся обратно к столу.

— Эй, Тао, хочешь булочку? — Сюмин-геге протягивает мне пачку, и я охотно принимаю ее.

— Спасибо, Сюмин-ге! — я улыбаюсь и начинаю жевать полученную булочку, уж очень кушать хочется.

— Кстати, ребята, я испек немного кексов по случаю нашего перевода! — неожиданно громко объявил Кенсу, вызывая у нас шквал радости. Его кексы — лучшее, что есть на планете.  
Достав лакомства, Кенсу раздал каждому по сладости, заодно принимая комплименты, какой он хороший человек.

Я ел с большим удовольствием, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения. Но продолжалось это не долго, пока я не увидел Криса, стоящего прямо передо мной и смотрящего на меня холодным взглядом. За ним было еще несколько парней, друзья наверное.  
Я быстро пришел в ужас, вспоминая события сегодняшнего утра.  
Крис смотрел на меня, будто хотел съесть, ухмыляясь и даже немного скалясь. Серьезно, это правда страшно.

— Ч-что ты хочешь? — набравшись смелости, спрашиваю я у парня, а он просто смотрит на своих знаменитых друзей.

— Я же сказал вам, что он очень милый, — говорит Крис.

Мои глаза в шоке расширились. Что?

— Да, он похож на панду. — ответил Крису какой-то тощий парень.

— Привет, Бекхен! — проговорил высокий кудрявый парень, стоящий за Крисом.

Он мгновенно подбежал к Беку, но второй его просто проигнорировал, аристократически разрезая ножом кекс. Узнаю диву-Бекхена.  
Легонько посмеявшись над ситуацией, и получив ответную улыбку от Бекхена, я посмотрел на кучку парней, которые продолжали смотреть на наш столик и шептаться.

— Он похож на ангела! — сказал тот самый перележавший в солярии парень, который пожирал меня взглядом, указывая на Кенсу.

Так, ну все, мы тут не зоопарк, смотреть на нас.

— Вам что-то нужно от нас? — смело и твердо говорю я, а они, переглянувшись, удивленно покачали головами.

— Тогда мы уходим, — резко сказал Лухан, повышая тон. — Пойдем, ребята.

Все кивнули, встали со стола и пошли за ним, не зная, что стало причиной резкого изменения настроения Ханя в худшую сторону.

— Постой! — Крис резко схватил меня за запястье, заставляя развернутся и покраснеть. — Извини меня. — говорит он, и я поднял свой взгляд на его лицо. — Это был несчастный случай, я клянусь!

Последнюю фразу Крис сказал с каким-то отчаянным лицом, а я просто заморожено кивнул. Мне кажется, или ледяной принц только что просил у меня прощения с неумолимо милым лицом? Ого.

— Цзытао? — раздался звонкий голос Лухана. Я тут же одернул руку.

— Уже иду, геге. — быстро бросаю я и, не оглядываясь, ухожу от Криса.

Kris' POV

Я не выливал воду на этого милого ребенка! Клянусь! Это был несчастный случай!  
Одна из моих бешеных фанаток толкнула меня, когда я стоял с открытой бутылкой воды. Вот она и вылилась на него. У меня не было шанса сказать Тао, что мне жаль, потому что он заплакал и внезапно убежал. Скорее всего, он не видел девушку передо мной, потому что я слишком высокий. И теперь он думает, что я издевался над ним!

Господь, убей меня! Я заставил его плакать!

Тяжело вздохнув, я прекратил размышлять и рассматривать компанию новопереведенных ботаников за соседним столиком.

И вот сейчас я активно спорю с Сехуном, потому что он говорит, что Тао не милый. Я был готов спорить до тех пор, пока он не согласится. Этот малыш невероятно мил, как он этого не видит?

Как раз в самый разгар дискуссии в кафетерий зашел Тао. Он быстро подбегает мимо меня к какому-то столику и… Вдруг парень с широко раскрытыми глазами целует его в щеку. Что?  
Не знаю почему, но я разозлился. Резко встав со стола, я устремил свой взгляд на парочку. Но, поняв, что сейчас выгляжу как придурок, я быстро сел обратно. Все таки на наш столик и так всегда слишком много внимания.

— Что за фигня, Крис? — спросил непонимающий Сехун, и я только отрицательно покачал головой.

Принявшись за еду, я случайно натыкаюсь взглядом на Кая, злобно смотрящего на столик, за которым сидел Тао. Жуя лапшу, я перебросил заинтересованный взгляд на самого Тао и умилился. Парень отважно смотрел в ответ на Кая, но делал он это такими напуганными глазами.

О, это так мило! Посмотрев на этого милого парня, я мечтательно вздохнул.  
А Кай все смотрел на столик, но в это раз как-то мягко и с совершенно глупой улыбкой. Кого он там рассматривает?

Я проследил за его взглядом и… Оу.  
Кай глазеет на мальчика с широкими глазами. Я ухмыльнулся и подтолкнул его.

— Ч-Что? — оторвался он от любования и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

— Эй, не нужно пожирать его глазами, а то спугнешь! Ромео! — съязвил я, а он, закатив глаза, продолжил смотреть на столик с новенькими. Ну и ладно.

Итак, я собираюсь объяснить ситуацию новенькому и извиняться. Да, нужно извиниться. Собравшись с силами, я встаю и шагаю к Тао, но тут же замечаю, что мои друзья идут за мной. Что за?

— Какого черта, ребят? — злобно смотрю на них, но им кажется плевать.

Они спокойно обходят меня и сами идут вперед. Фыркнув на своих друзей, я обхожу их и встаю прямо перед Тао, пристально осматривая его.

Парень, закрыв глаза, с удовольствием ел явно вкусный кекс. Он делал это так мило, но в то же время и соблазнительно.  
Он скользит языком по белой глазури, медленно слизывая шоколадную крошку и полностью заглатывая… Вот черт, Крис! Контролируй себя. Ты с ним даже не знаком еще!

Тао наконец заметил меня и, останавливая свои манящие действия, быстро съеживается, явно напуганно. Я попытался улыбнуться ему, но, по его реакции, видимо получилось не очень.

— Ч-что вы хотите? — смело спросил он нас, но все же немного с заиканием. Так мило.

— Я же говорил вам, что он очень милый, — мягко, но достаточно громко, что все присутствующие услышали, сказал я.

— Да, он похож на панду, — сказал Сехун, и я победно ухмыльнулся. Так-то!

— Привет, Бекхен! — пропел Чанель и подскочил к парню с подводкой на глазах. Тот просто проигнорировал его в ответ. Оу, у нас дива завелась.

Я слышу, как Тао тихонечко засмеялся и обменялся улыбками с Бекхеном.

— Он похож на ангела! — говорит Кай с широкой улыбкой на лице, показывая на парня с огромными глазами.

Вау, это мальчик точно делает Кая счастливым. Это так странно и непривычно.  
Если так подумать, то мы сейчас стоим тут, как стадо безнадежно влюбленных баранов, и глазеем на свои объекты возжелания.

Посмотрев на Тао, я увидел, как тот все еще испуганно смотрел на меня. Это мило, конечно, но все же я не хочу, чтобы он тáк смотрел на меня.

— Вам что-то нужно от нас? — как-то смело произнес парень, и мы все покрутили головой в отрицательном ответе.

— Тогда мы уходим, — грубо говорит парень, похожий на олененка, и демонстративно встает со стула.

Что бля? Как он смеет так говорить с «королями»? Кто он такой?  
Поворачиваю голову и смотрю на Сехуна. У него было ужасно грустное лицо, выражающее боль. Что? Почему? Я мысленно отметил спросить об этом Сехуна, после того, как попрошу прощения у милой панды.

— Пойдем, ребята. — добавил парень, и все, кивнув, последовали за ним. Он что у них предводитель?

— Подожди! — как только Тао собрался уйти, я схватил его за запястье, затем заметив розовый оттенок на его щеках. О боже мой! Он просто смущенная милашка!

— Извини меня. — говорю я ему с привычным выражением лица, и он наконец-то поворачивается ко мне.- Это был несчастный случай, я клянусь! — оправдываюсь я, на что получаю только кивок.

— Цзытао? — мальчик-олень окрикивает его, и он уходит из моей досягаемости, выдергивая руку. Я нахмурился.

— Уже иду, геге. — говорит он и уходит из столовой, даже не посмотрев на меня.

Так, время поговорить с Сехуном.

Sehunʼs POV

Нет, этого просто не может быть. Почему он здесь?  
Я посмотрел на него еще раз, и мое сердце заболело.  
Я… Я ведь все еще люблю его.

~ Flashback ~

— Ханни! Счастливого дня рождения! — сказал я, ухмыляясь.

— О! Хунни! Я не могу поверить, ты вспомнил! — отвечает он и обнимает меня.

— Да, у меня еще один неожиданный подарок для тебя, придурок! — грубо говорю я, отталкивая Лухана от себя.

Он в шоке поворачивается ко мне. На его лице буря различных эмоций от испуга до разочарования.

— Ч-что? Я не понимаю, Сехун… — шепчет он, а я лишь больше ухмыляюсь.

— Я никогда не воспринимал наши отношения всерьез, — рыкнул я, слыша приглушенный всхлип. — Я просто проспорил друзьям, вот и пришлось встречаться с тобой. Я действительно не люблю тебя! Агр, это было так обременительно быть с тобой!

— Ч-что? — всхлипывая, спросил перепуганный парень со стекленными глазами. Он не верил в происходящее и мечтал, что все это лишь розыгрыш. Но, нет, это реальность.

— Я. Никогда. Не любил. Тебя. — жестко проговариваю я каждое слово.

Развернувшись, я быстро подхожу к двери и ухожу из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью, оставляя позади себя плачущего Лухана.

Придя к себе домой, я дал волю слезам. Прислонившись к стене, я скатился вниз, сжимая свою грудь. В душе я понимал, как плохо я поступил, разрушив сердце любимому человеку.

— Мне жаль, Лухан. Если бы не мои ужасные друзья… Я так люблю тебя, Лухан. — мягко говорю я, вытирая выступившие слезы рукавом.

~ End of flashback ~

После этого инцидента я оставил своих друзей, если их так вообще можно назвать, и переехал в Южную Корею. Я поступил в школу под названием SM Академия. Здесь я встретил действительно хороших людей и верных друзей. Они-то никогда не поступят со мной так ужасно.

Каждый день я смотрю на наши последние совместные фотографии. Я всегда ношу ожерелье, которое ты подарил мне, Лухан.  
Как же я скучаю по тебе…  
Я прошу прощения за то, что сделал. Я тебя люблю, Лухан.

И вот теперь он здесь. Я вижу, что он очень ранен из-за того, что мне пришлось сделать. Он избегает меня и даже не смотрит в мою сторону.

Это причиняет мне боль. Хотя, думаю, она не больше той, что я причинил тебе.

Но сейчас я был уверен.  
Я был полон решимости вернуть Лухана.


	3. Chapter 3

Chenʼs POV:

Я только что увидел наимилейшее человеческое существо на земле.

Его зовут Ким Минсок, но его друзья называют его Сюмин. Он ботаник, но, должен признать, очень милый ботаник. И, Бог мой, он мил во всем! Неужели есть такие люди?

— Эй, привет. — с самодовольным взглядом вальяжно говорю я, облокотившись на соседний с ним шкафчик.

— Ум, привет. Чен, не так ли? — мягко говорит он, доставая нужные книги, даже не смотря на меня.

Он знает мое имя! Я мог бы просто умереть. Ох ты ж, Господи Иисусе!

— Да…

Э, мне что-то нечего сказать. Я так стесняюсь! Наконец он повернулся и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой на лице. Мило.

— Ты не хочешь, эм… Пообедать со мной? — внезапно прошу я.

Я знаю, мы не так близки. Он только что вообще встретил меня, об этом я тоже в курсе. Но попробовать стоит, не так ли?

— Я не знаю. Мои друзья просили меня… — начал говорить он, и тут гениальная идея всплывает в моей голове.

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить своих друзей, чтобы они пообедали с нами? Мои друзья будут рады, — говорю я, и он кивает.

Мы просто стояли там.

Вообще не двигались и не делали ничего.

Блин, как неловко.

— Сюмин, ты очень милый, — неожиданно говорю, и его глаза расширяются в шоке. Я ухмыльнулся.

— Эм, думаю, я должен сказать «спасибо»? — ты такой умный, Сю, я прямо не могу.

Он стеснительно царапает рукой заднюю части шеи и адресует мне улыбку. Ав, это опять мило.

Я собирался сказать ему еще пару пикап фраз, но, как только мой рот открылся, раздался звонок на урок. Я простонал, но тут же понял. Я и Сюмин в одном и том же классе!

— Пойдем, детка. У нас урок начинается.

Я подмигнул ему и взял его руку, ведя к нашему классу. Его рука настолько мягкая, никогда не хочу отпускать ее.

Пока мы шли к нашей цели, люди вокруг шептались, странно смотрели на нас, и я мог видеть, как много девушек пялились на моего ребенка БаоЦзы. Как они смеют?!

Я открыл дверь в наш класс и, отпустив Сюмина, подошел к своей парте в конце класса. Я постучал рукой по свободному месту рядом с собой, как бы говоря: «Садись». Но мой порыв души услышан не был, и он, отрицательно покачав головой, сел за первую парту. Я совсем забыл, он же ботаник. Эх, жизнь-боль.

Каждый пришел в класс и занял свое место. Эта сука, которая пялилась на Сюмина некоторое время назад, села рядом со мной. Я взъерошил свои волосы и застонал.

— Oппа! — она похлопала своими накладными ресницами, и я зыркнул на нее исподлобья.

— Что тебе от меня надо? — грубо спрашиваю, и она дуется, но все же не отсаживается от меня.

Наконец-то в класс зашел учитель Чой, и я облегченно вздохнул, когда, завидя преподавателя, эта сучка наконец отвернулась от меня.

Во время всего урока я пялился на Сюмина, в то время как он просто неотрывно смотрит на учителя и совсем не обращает на меня внимания.

Я опустил голову на парту и захныкал из-за вселенской несправедливости. Мои стоны несправедливости больше напоминали звуки, которые издают киты.  
Подождите.  
А как рождаются киты? Откуда ребенок выходит? Что делать, если речь заходит о…  
Мой мыслительный процесс нарушил учитель Чой, потрепавший ладонью мои волосы.

— Ну-ну, маленький, не плачь, — просюсюкал он, и все начинают смеяться, включая моего ребенка БаоЦзы.

— Как скажите, г-н Чой. — говорю я и закатываю свои глаза. Он просто усмехается и тычет пальцем в мой лоб.

— Обратите внимание на эту тему, Чонде. — мягко говорит мистер Чой и возвращается объяснять историю Кореи.

Г-н Чой очень добрый учитель. Он никогда не ругается, если студент не слушает его или еще что-нибудь. Он просто мягко намекает, что такими темпами ты не сдашь экзамен, и все в твоих интересах.

Я смотрю на Сюмина, и наши глаза на мгновение встречаются. Минсок улыбнулся и помахал мне рукой, прежде чем перейти обратно к рассказу г-на Чой.

Сюмин помахал и улыбнулся.

Мне.

Я всегда буду дорожить этим моментом.

Я быстро схватил свой телефон и напечатал сообщение.

_Получатель: Чунменни._

_«Хен! Сюмин помахал мне ручкой! : D»_

_Отправлено._

Через минуту пришел ответ от Сухо.

_От: Чунменни._

_«Ха-ха. Крутяк, Чен! : D»_

Внезапно раздался звонок. Я быстро подбежал к моему малышу БаоЦзы и потащил его в столовую, в которой у нас назначен групповой обед.

Xiuminʼs POV

— Ч-Чен! — я пытаюсь вытащить свою руку из его, когда мы достигли кафетерия.

Его захват, как металл. Мое запястье уже болит. Он наконец посмотрел на меня, и я покраснел. Чен действительно красив.

— M-мое запястье болит… Mог бы ты его отпустить? — прошу я, не глядя на него. Я не хочу, чтобы он увидел мое розовое лицо! Просто не хочу!

— Ах, да! Прости! — говорит он и виновато улыбается, и я улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Насчет обеда… Мне нужно сначала спросить моих друзей, — сказал я, и он кивает.

Я бегу к своим друзьям, которые сидели в конце зала. Завидев, что я иду к ним, все начали активно приветствовать меня.

— Эй, Минни!

— Привет, геге.

— Привет, хен!

— БаооооЦзыы!

— Ребята, Чен спрашивает, не хотите ли вы пообедать с ним и его друзьями? — сразу перешел я к делу.

— Конечно.

— Ок.

— Почему бы нет?

— Нет.

Только Лухан отказался. Ну почему?

— Лулу? Почему?

— Мне они не нравятся, — фыркнул олененок и отвернулся.

После нескольких минут оживленного спора с Луханом, мы решили просто силком перетащить его с нами на нужный столик.

— Чен? — окликиваю я, уже подойдя к его столику, и он смотрит на меня с широчайшей улыбкой. Вау. Он осматривает нас и останавливает взгляд на Лухане.

— Зачем вы скрутили этого парня? — непонимающе спрашивает он, на что я безразлично бросил:

— Он не хотел идти, так что мы тащили его. — Чен надулся.

— Он не любит нас? — спрашивает он, и я отрицательно качаю головой.

— Нет! Он просто королева драмы, — улыбаясь, пожимаю я плечами.

— Оу. Ну понятно. — отвечает он.

В это время ребята уже расселись за столиком.  
Как обычно Бекхен сидел рядом с Кенсу. Они всегда держатся рядом друг с другом. Бекхен очень хороший хен для Кенсу, который, будучи невинным ребенком, часто попадает в неприятности. Это мило.  
Лухан сидел рядом с Цзытао и обнимал его. Он всегда делает так, когда недоволен чем-то. Эти двое тоже очень близки. И все же интересно, что случилось с Лулу?

— Эй, БаоЦзы. — зовет меня Исин, моя «пара», если судить по другим. Он сидит рядом со мной и улыбается.

— Эй, Исинка-а-а! — тяну я и щупаю друга за щеки. Второй мне улыбается, и мы начинаем есть.

Все друзья Чена так смотрят на моих друзей, будто они хотят сожрать их здесь и сейчас. Ух, неудобно.

— Так, Сюмин. — Чен смотрит на меня, и я смотрю на него в ответ.

— Да? — говорю я, откусывая булочку.

— Не хочешь прогуляться после уроков? — он просит смело, что я аж подавился своей плюшкой. Исин подал мне воды, и я огромным глотком выпил ее.

— Одни? — спрашиваю, и он кивает, застенчиво улыбаясь.

Я осмотрелся и увидел, что почти все мои друзья сидят в паре!  
Кенсу с Каем, Бекхен с Чанелем, Исин с Сухо, а Тао с Крисом. Только один человек сидит один. Я смотрю на одинокого Лухана, и он кивает головой, давая разрешение на прогулку. Спасибо, командир.

— К-конечно. — наконец ответил я Чену, и он чуть ли не прыгает от радости.

— Да! У меня будет свидание с Сюмином! — вскакивая, громко говорит он вслух, и я быстро тяну его вниз, краснея.

Раздался звонок, и все неохотно потопали в свои классы.

Suhoʼs POV

— Лей! — говорю я, замечая, что он со своими друзьями направляется к нашему столу. Боже мой! Они будут сидеть с нами? Надеюсь.

Парень-булочка зовет Чена, и тот быстро превращается в милого парня с огромной улыбкой. Пф, пресмыкающийся.

Лей сидел с БаоЦзы и, улыбаясь, мило переговаривался с ним.

— Эй, БаоЦзы. — Он говорит и улыбается шире.

— Эй, Исинка-а-а! — тянет Минсок и щипает Лея за щеку.

Эй-эй! Я сжал кулаки и краем глаза увидел, что Чен ревнует. Ха, он слишком беспечный и ветреный для этого милого ребенка. Отвернувшись от созерцания очередной пасии Чонде, я улыбнулся Лею, и мы начинаем говорить.

— Так как ты, Лей? — я спрашиваю его, и он только пожимает плечами, улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, думаю.

С ним мы уже знакомы. Сегодня у нас был совместный урок биологии, и он был моим партнером. Скажу честно, я влюбился с первого взгляда.

Я смотрю на его лицо и умиляюсь.

— Ты действительно красивый, Исин, — выпалил я и быстро закрыл свой рот рукой.

Ой ёй.

Layʼs POV

— Ты действительно красивый, Исин, — сказал Сухо, и я тут же начал краснеть.

Он моментально закрывает свой рот. Я думаю, что он не хотел сказать это вслух. Сухо, это так мило.

— Спасибо, ты действительно разбираешься в красоте.- с гордостью сказал я и улыбнулся ему, заставляя практически таять.

Так остроумно.

— Хех. Спасибо.- говорит он и улыбается.

Его улыбка, как улыбка ангела. Это так мило. Мы так и разговаривали, но раздался звонок, вынуждая нас идти к шкафчикам за учебниками.

— Что у тебя дальше? — спрашивает Сухо, и я проверил свое расписание.

— Математика. — говорю я, и он улыбается.

— У нас опять общий урок. Давай, пошли.

Он хватает мою руку и ведет меня в класс.

Боже! Он держит мою руку!  
Сухо быстро привел меня в классную комнату. Как ни странно в ней никого не было, значит мы пришли раньше всех. Внезапно Сухо толкает меня к стене и целует.  
В губы.  
Через мгновение он отстраняется и лыбится, на что я краснею и потрясенно смотрю на него.

— Я знаю, что это своего рода очень быстро, но, я люблю тебя, Исин. Ты будешь моим? — уверенно спрашивает он меня, и я зависаю. Мимо меня пробежало стадо единорогов и, кажется, радуга вон светит. Что?

— Я подумаю об этом. — отвиснув, говорю я, и он снова улыбается.

— Понимаю. Не спеши, Исин. — проговаривает Сухо и, кивнув, удаляется спать на заднюю парту.

Сев за свое место, я легонько касаюсь своих губ.  
Его губы были мягкими и сладкими.  
Это был хороший опыт.  
Это был мой хороший, первый опыт.

Sehunʼs POV

Лухан по-прежнему игнорирует меня. Хотя я не виню его, сам виноват. Но это правда очень больно.

Опустив голову, я шел в свой следующий класс, глубоко задумавшись и не замечая никого, до тех пор, пока не наткнулся на кого-то. Я быстро вышел из своих мыслей и посмотрел вверх в чужие глаза. Страх и боль выражало лицо напротив. Прежде чем он собрался убежать, я быстро схватил его за запястье.

— Лухан…


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiʼs POV

— Кенсу. — позвал я.

— Кенсууу. — повторил я.

— Кенсууууу.

— Кееееенсууууу?

— Кенс…

— Ну что? — раздраженно закричал он, а я просто улыбнулся.

— Не хочешь прогуляться сегодня вечером? Может сходим в клуб? — спросил я и получил жутко грозный взгляд в ответ. — Что? — еще раз спрашиваю я, имитируя его странный вид. Ха-ха, это так мило.

— Ты забыл? У нас тест завтра! — говорит он, на что я только улыбаюсь.

— И?

— Ты идиот? Мы должны готовиться! — Кенсу демонстративно закатил глаза, и я профейспалил. Он потихоньку приносит толстые книги, которые я даже не знаю, и начинает читать.

— Хен, — я беру его за подбородок и приподнимаю лицо, чтобы наши глаза встретились. Кенсу тут же залился краской. Чертовски очаровательно. Просто… угр…

— Все нормально, я все устрою. Мой отец основатель и директор академии SM. Помнишь? — говорю я, и он начинает дуться.

— Но мне нравится учиться! И это — жульничество, — произнес он, отстраняясь из моей досягаемости и возобновляя изучение толстой книги по истории.

— Но хе-е-ен, я хочу пойти в клуб! — начал я скулить и сделал для него симпатичное лицо, но он даже не посмотрел на меня.

— Иди с кем-нибудь еще. — бубнит Кенсу и подчеркивает важные части. Пф, так делают только… А, да, ботаники.

Я подвинулся к нему и начал тыкать его щеки и волосы, после чего он, наконец-то, хмурится и поворачивается ко мне.

— Кай, если ты хочешь в клуб, идти с кем-либо другим. И, пожалуйста, хватит беспокоить меня. Я читаю. — говорит Кенсу и опять возвращается к своей книге.

— Зови меня Джонин, хен, — он снова смотрит на меня.

— Мы не так тесно общаемся, Кай, — сказал он, и моя улыбка падает.

— Ты не хочешь тесно общаться со мной? Ты единственный человек, которому я разрешил называть себя Джонином! — говорю я нахмурив брови, он думает секунду и открывает рот:

— Эй, Джонин!

— Чувак, Джонин, как дела?!

— Кьяяяя! Джонин-оппа!

Кенсу спародировал парочку голосов, заставляя меня окончательно перестать улыбаться.

— Так что ты там говорил про имя? — он усмехнулся и возвратился обратно к своей чертовой книге, я тут же делаю грустное лицо. — Я действительно ненавижу людей, которые врут.

Досказал он, и я почувствовал внезапное желание обнять его, поскольку он настолько мило дулся и… Я просто не могу не смотреть на этого мальчика.

— Что за черт? Кай? — крикнул он, когда я уткнулся своим лицом в его шею. Он пахнет, как спелая клубника.

Кенсу быстро расслабляется в мой объятиях и опирается на грудь, вздыхая.

— Извини. — говорю я, а он просто снова вздыхает.

— Хорошо. — Су улыбается, и я сжимаю его еще сильнее.

Думаю, я влюбился… Подождите, нет, я влюбился? Да-а-а, я влюбился в До Кенсу.

Kyungsooʼs POV

Мы просидели в обнимку еще пару минут, пока я не начал вставать. Кай автоматически освобождает меня из объятий.

— Мне нужно в библиотеку, встретиться со своими друзьями. До свидания, Кай, — говорю я и быстрым шагом удаляюсь из кабинета.

— Хорошо, хен. Я напишу тебе, — последнее, что я услышал, выйдя из комнаты.

Как только я скрылся из его поля зрения, я поднял свою руку к груди и вздохнул. Мое сердце бьется безумно быстро. Слишком быстро рядом с ним.  
Взъерошив волосы, я еще раз вздохнул и отправился в библиотеку. У меня не было встречи, но мне нужен был предлог, чтобы уйти. И поэтому я сейчас здесь, в библиотеке.

Быстро нахожу подходящий стеллаж и направляюсь к нему. Пройдясь по рядам с книгами, я нашел нужный учебник истории. Он был ужасно большим и тяжелым, но, делать нечего, придется брать его. Бредя в другую сторону библиотеки, к столам, краем глаза я замечаю каких-то двух парней, определенно пришедших не за книгами. В одном из них я узнал «короля» школы, второго же я не видел из-за полок.  
Они оба сидели на нижнем этаже библиотеки, почти в самом конце. К слову, это был уединенный уголок для переговоров, так что это нормально — уединяться там.  
Так как делать все равно было нечего, я решил подслушать. Да, я знаю, это плохо и все такое, но вы же понимаете, что мне интересно? Это была не хорошая идея, к тому же было очень рискованно, но я просто должен был знать, что происходит между ними.

— Лухан, прости, — говорит Сехун.

Ого! Ничего себе поворот! Немного отодвинув книги, я вижу своего друга, сидящего около Сехуна. С такого места мне было все прекрасно видно.

Сказав извинения, Сехун хватает Лухана за руку, но тот быстро отдергивает ее прочь.

— Извини? Не связывайся со мной снова, Сехун, — говорит Лу довольно резким тоном, на это Сехун заметно съеживается.

— Лухан, почему ты не веришь мне? — печально спрашивает Сехун, на что Хань сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы. Что? Почему ты так зол на Сехуна, Луханни?

— Мне тебя жаль. Ты никогда не будешь искренен! — восклицает Лу, и я мог видеть блестящие глаза, сигнализирующие, что сейчас он собирается плакать.

— Лухан… — говорит Сехун и подносит свою руку к лицу старшего.

Лухан внезапно ударяет его руку и резко встает с места, поражая меня и Сехуна.

— Не смей трогать меня! — говорит Хань, и слезы, которые он держал в себе, скатились по щеке вниз. — Оставь меня уже! Пожалуйста, просто сделай вид, что мы не знаем друг друга. Это… Это поможет нам обоим. — вытирает слезы Лу.

— Нет, Лухан, ты не понимаешь. Я люблю тебя! — возражает Сехун.

И тут мои глаза полезли на лоб, от действия Лухана. Он, Лухан, со всей силы ударил Сехуна в лицо. Воу.

— Любишь меня?! Ты серьезно?! На следующий день, после того, как ты бросил меня, я умер, Сехун! Ты не знаешь, как мне было больно! Ты не знаешь и никогда не узнаешь! У тебя просто нет чувств! — кричал Лухан, захлебываясь в новой порции слез, которые он жестко смахивает со своих щек. — Я не люблю тебя, Сехун! — в этот момент я мог видеть, как выражение лица Сехуна стало невероятно грустным.

— Это не так. Ты все еще любишь меня, Лухан! — говорит он, и Лу смотрит на него, качает головой и продолжает вытирать слезы.

Лухан падает обратно в кресло, закрывая лицо руками. Не долго думая, Сехун садиться на колени перед старшим и, кажется, тоже начинает тихонько плакать. Да нет, серьезно? Что я только что увидел? Такое же бывает только в драмах!

— Лухан, я… очень люблю тебя. Мои друзья… Они заставили меня сделать это. — произносит Сехун, теребя волосы.

— Если ты действительно любишь меня, ты бы не сделал этого, — тихо говорит Лухан и опускает свою голову на колени.

— Прости меня, Лухан, — смахивает, скатившуюся по щеке, слезинку О.

Лухан не отвечает и не шевелится, четко давая понять, что не прощает Сехуна.

— Мы можем… начать все заново? — спрашивает Сехун, приподнимая голову.

— Мне нужно время, Сехун, — наконец отвечает Хань, и Сехун кивает.

— Сколько? — снова спрашивает Сехун, но Лу просто пожимает плечами.

— Я не знаю. — последовал ответ, а затем наступила тишина.

Лухан шмыгнул и встал с кресла, отходя от Сехуна. Он смотрит на него последний раз и уходит. Когда он скрылся из виду, Сехун дал волю слезам. Он все так же сидел на полу, плакал и проклинал себя.

Я быстро прихватил свою книгу истории и покинул библиотеку. Что вообще случилось? Глубоко задумавшись, я встал у входа в библиотеку. Буквально через минуту из нее вышел Лухан.

— Лу? — окликиваю я, и он быстро смотрит на меня.

— О-о, Кенсу. — говорит он и немного натягивает улыбку.

— Почему твои глаза красные, Лу? — спрашиваю я, и он просто качает головой.

— Да ничего такого, просто пыль попала.

Лжец.

— Ладно… Давай домой. — проговорил я, и мы быстро направились в наш общий дом.

Как только мы оказались в родных стенах, Лухан отправился в свою комнату. Остальные ребята проводили его обеспокоенным взглядом и посмотрели на меня. Я просто пожал плечами.

Уже поздно вечером, когда я собрался ложиться спать, мой телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении.

_От: неизвестный номер.  
Ты спишь?_

_Кому: неизвестный номер  
Нет, кто ты?_

_От: неизвестный номер.  
Ой, прости. Я Джонин._

_Кому: Кай.  
А, понятно. Да, я уже собираюсь ложиться._

_От: Кай.  
О, хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Кенсу! Сладких снов!  <3_

_Кому: Кай  
Ок, спокойной ночи. :) _

Я удовлетворенно прохихикал и лег спать.

Sehunʼs POV

После моего разговора с Луханом я быстро пошел домой. Все это так сложно. Все так болит.  
Я побежал в свою комнату и тут же завалился на кровать, пряча лицо в подушку.

— Сехун? Что не так, бро? — спрашивает Кай, присаживаясь на мою кровать, рядом со мной.

— Уйди, Кай. Мне нужно побыть одному. — говорю я и обнимаю подушку, кажется, сейчас опять буду плакать.

— Не уйду. Сехун, мы лучшие друзья, мы должны поддерживать друг друга. — сказал Кай, и я, оторвавшись от кровати, посмотрел на него заплаканными глазами. — Воах, что произошло, чувак? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он и протягивает мне бутылку воды из моего мини-холодильника.

Я бормочу тихое «Спасибо» и начинаю рассказывать ему все.

— Так, ты говоришь, мальчик олень-Лухан? Ты бросил его несколько лет назад, но, тем не менее, все еще любишь его? — уточняет Кай, и я слабо киваю, не желая вспоминать, как ужасно бросил его.

— Ты кретин, Хунни. Он будет долго прощать тебя, — заключил Кай, и я снова кивнул.

— Я знаю, Кай. — всхлипываю я, а он притягивает меня к себе и хлопает по спине, улыбаясь.

— Помни, как бы плохо тебе не было, я всегда поддержку тебя!

Я улыбаюсь. Кай непременно лучший друг. Он на самом деле добрый, и это хорошая вещь.

Лухан, пожалуйста, прости меня, я скучаю по тебе.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyungsooʼs POV

Уже было восемь вечера, а я и Кай до сих пор сидим в школе. Какого черта, вы спросите, я еще восседаю в библиотеке? Да потому, что он никогда не даст мне доделать свой проект!

— Малыш Кенсу-у-у! — тянет Кай и пододвигается еще ближе ко мне.

— А, да? — немного застенчиво отзываюсь я и вскидываю взгляд на надоедливого донсена. Почему-то сегодня Кай выглядит невероятно сексуально. Прическу что ли поменял?

— Давай сходим куда-нибудь сегодня! Только ты и я! — говорит он, улыбаясь, как идиот.

— Что сделаем? Зачем? — вскидываю я брови.

— Сегодня твой день рождения, глупенький! — взволнованно проговаривает Кай и тихонько смеется.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Не говори, что справки на меня навел?! — недовольно восклицаю я и кидаю на него назойливый взгляд. На что получаю только застенчивую улыбку.

— Может быть. — ухмыляется Джонин и хватает меня за запястье, поднимая с места.

— Эй, ты! Я не согласился! — я начал кричать на него, но он конкретно игнорировал меня и просто продолжал тащить по коридору. Через пару минут бесконечного боя и злобных криков-угроз, мы очутились на стоянке, где был припаркован его дорогой автомобиль.

— Садись, — говорит Кай, но я продолжаю его игнорировать.

— Кённи! Ну давай! — он толкает меня на переднее сиденье, и мои глаза расширились в шоке.

— Кай, что ты… — не успел я договорить, как он подходит ко мне вплотную и нагибается так, что между нашими лицами пара сантиметров. Я в шоке смотрю на него.

— Успокойся, я только пристегну ремень безопасности. — сказал Кай, и я смущенно киваю. И что я там себе напридумывал?

Джонин заводит машину и выезжает на дорогу. Автомобиль двигался с бешеной скоростью, а в салоне был слышен лишь гул двигателя дорогой иномарки. Мы ехали молча, но мне не было некомфортно. Даже наоборот, стояла невероятная атмосфера. Ее не хотелось нарушать ненужными словами, я скоро и так все пойму.  
Через несколько минут езды, Кай припарковал свою машину, и мы оба вышли из нее. Я оглянул местность, что окружает нас.

Я знаю это место.

Река Хан.

Любимое место, в которое я обожаю приходить.

— Я знаю, тебе нравится это место. — нарушил тишину Кай, а я лишь улыбаюсь.

— Сталкер. — говорю и слегка смеюсь, на что он наигранно надулся.

Кай в POV

Кенсу настолько совершенен. Я могу увидеть его прекрасные черты, даже в лунном свете. Посмотрев на него, я уныло вздохнул.

Будет ли он когда-нибудь любить меня так же, как я люблю его?

— Кенсу, — произношу я, и он смотрит на меня с улыбкой на лице.

— Да?

— Ты красивый. — говорю, на что он краснеет.

— Прекрати, Кай. — тихо сказал Кенсу и мило захихикал.

— Я не шучу. — он краснеет снова, но уже сильнее, что я мог отчетливо разглядеть.

Касаюсь рукой его лица, медленно поднимаю за подбородок, чтобы наши глаза встретились. Вторую руку я обернул вокруг его тонкой талии.  
Но Кенсу отводит глаза и выскальзывает из объятий. Парень садится на шелковую траву и смотрит на яркую луну, что стояла в небе. Я сажусь рядом, немного обеспокоенный таким поворотом, но не показываю этого.  
Значит так надо. Значит он так хочет.

— Джонин. — неожиданно произносит Кенсу, все еще не отрывая взгляда от луны. Я посмотрел на него с широко открытыми глазами.

— Ты назвал меня по имени? — ошарашенно спрашиваю я, и он наконец поворачивается ко мне, даря улыбку.

— Джонин. — повторяет он.

Ах, это так мило. Я хочу слушать вечность, как нежно он произносит мое имя.

— Я люблю тебя. — вдруг выпалил он.

Пока мой мозг переваривал три таких важных слова, Кенсу подползает ко мне и нежно, чуть касаясь, целует в лоб, мгновенно отстраняясь. Я смотрю на него с еще более широко открытыми глазами. Я даже мог соперничать с его глазами.

-…Так просто? — говорю я, и он кивает.

Не знаю, что мной управляло, но мои тормоза исчезли. Я схватил его руку и резко притянул к себе, впиваясь в его пухлые губы. Поцелуй не был долгим, но он был таким сладким и нежным. Казалось, мы оба пытались вложить в него душу и чувства, и у нас это получилось.  
Отстранившись, Кенсу начал хихикать, заставляя меня поступить также.

— Завтра наш день. — говорит он, и я киваю.

— Ты дашь мне шанс? — спрашиваю я, с надеждой в глазах.

— Посмотрим. — улыбаясь, произносит Кенсу.

Мы оба лежали на траве, но теперь уже опираясь на дерево. Его голова лежит на моем плече, а кисти рук переплетены.

Это была лучшая ночь в моей жизни.

Мои наручные часы пробивают двенадцать. Наступило 13 января. Я посмотрел на Кенсу, что спал на моем плече.

— С днем рождения нас. — я целую любимого в лоб и мягко улыбаюсь.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Kris

Это был пятый раз, когда я не могу заснуть, и это все из-за него.

Да, него. Хуан ЦзыТао.

Я обреченно вздохнул и положил голову на холодный стол, облокотившись на подбородок. Почему он меня настолько отвлекает? Даже во время обеда я думаю о нем.  
Из раздумий меня вывел Чен, что вдруг толкнул в бок локтем. Я повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на друга.

— Чувак, ты выглядишь, как ходящая катастрофа. Что случилось? — обеспокоено спрашивает Чонде, и я только отрицательно качаю головой.

— Ничего важного. Я просто не мог уснуть прошлой ночью. — говорю я и немного улыбаюсь, пытаясь заставить парня поверить, что мне действительно хорошо.

Я снова перевожу взгляд на столик «ботаников», и там, радостно смакуя сдобную, явно вкусную булочку, сидит идеал всей моей жизни — Хуан ЦзыТао.

Смотрю на него мечтательными глазами, а тот, наверное, почувствовав на себе давящий взгляд, поворачивается и смотрит на меня. На долю секунды наши глаза встречаются, но Тао тут же резко разворачивается обратно к своим друзьям, полностью игнорируя меня. Я снова обреченно вздохнул.

Вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя, я встаю и на ватных ногах подхожу к столику, который я так отчаянно рассматривал последние десять минут. Мне нужно поговорить с ним. Я просто должен услышать его голос, хорошо?

— Эм, Хуан ЦзыТао? — проговариваю я, и он смотрит на меня с глазами милой панды.

Я думаю, что прямо сейчас мой внутренний fanboy уже визжит от радости, желая незамедлительно прижать к себе и потискать за щечки это милое создание. Да, пожалуй, это то, что я бы не хотел рассказать кому-либо…

Я, глядя на него, старался сдержать свой уверенный битчфейс. Его взгляд прошел прямо через меня, и я мог почувствовать, будто плавлюсь под ним, как мороженое. Отлично, мачо, так держать!

— Можно я… это… поговорю с тобой? Наедине?

Я потер заднюю часть шеи и стал неловко ждать его ответа. Все друзья парня тут же странно посмотрели на меня, и это было ужасно неудобно. Их взгляды просто убивают меня, будто я у отца единственную дочку отбираю. Тао, ну ответь ты уже быстрее!

— Конечно! — наконец послышался ответ Тао, и я киваю.

Направляясь к выходу из столовой, я краем глаза замечаю, что Тао, кинув пару успокаивающих фраз друзьям, вышел из-за стола и последовал за мной.

— Извини. — произносит парень, потрепав волосы, когда мы остановились в холле.

— Нет, что ты! Это я должен извиниться. — говорю я, и он просто улыбается.

— Так что ты хотел спросить у меня? — неловко спрашивает Тао, а я просто зависаю, смотря на его лицо и выпуская короткий вздох.

— Крис? — еще раз спрашивает парень, но я так и не сдвинулся с места.

— Крис-с-с? — непонимающе тянет Тао и машет своей рукой впереди моего лица, пытаясь хоть как-то привлечь внимание такого идиота, как я.

— Ифань?

Тао позвал меня по-настоящему имени. То, как мое имя слетело с его языка, было, как по волшебству. Это было просто красиво и мягко. Прямо, как и он сам.

— Э-э, да? Точно! Вопрос. — говорю я и застенчиво выдавливаю улыбку.

— Ты можешь быть моим, эм… репетитором по математике? Я имею в виду, если только хочешь. Это нормально, если ты откажешься. Я не вынуждаю тебя. Просто я недавно слышал, что ты хорош в математике, а я вот очень плох в ней, так что мой учитель сказал мне найти хорошего репетитора, вот. Если ты хочешь, я также могу платить тебе, или я могу относиться к те…

Я бы ты так и болтал без умолку, но все же внезапно остановился, когда почувствовал указательный палец на своих губах.

— Крис, ты слишком много говоришь. Но, конечно, я стану твоим репетитором, не волнуйся ты так. — говорит Тао и улыбается. Я улыбаюсь в ответ и довольно киваю.

— Крис, я должен идти. Мои друзья, вероятно, уже развели всемасштабную тревогу по поводу того, что ты увел меня от них. — сказал Цзы, и я снова смотрю на его лицо.

Самое красивое лицо, которое когда-либо видели мои глаза.

— Крис? — недовольно зовет меня парень, снова видя мой подвисший вид.

— Ах, да! Отлично! Я буду ждать тебя завтра в 5, хорошо? Для тебя это нормально? — спрашиваю я, и он проверяет свой телефон, на секунду молчит и затем утвердительно кивает.

— Конечно! Тогда увидимся позже, Крис.

Тао улыбается мне и, помахав ладошкой, уходит из холла. Я помахал в ответ и ярко улыбнулся ему.

Он так красив.  
Так красиво, что людей, как он, просто нет.

Что ж, Хуан ЦзыТао, я заполучу твое сердце.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> П/П: с этой главы я начинаю задумываться, а не поставить ли жанр «Стеб». Серьезно.

Taoʼs POV

Ву ИФань просто попросил меня стать его репетитором. Пф! Это просто. Я смогу! Не-е-ет, я не смогу! Что делать-то?!

— Тао? — потрепал мое плечо Кенсу, и я быстро вышел из своего транса.

— Эм, омма. В чём дело? — я неловко почесал затылок и попробовал скрыть румянец, который медленно проявлялся на моих щеках.

— Что не так? Да ты выглядишь невероятно грустно! Это я должен спросить, что случилось? О чем ты думаешь? — возмущается Кенсу, и я испуганно смотрю на него, неужели догадался?

— О чем думаю? Ах-ха, я думал о… домашнем задании! — мило натягиваю улыбку.

— Ав, мой ребеночек такой милый и умный! — Кенсу потрепал меня за щечки, а я лишь шире улыбаюсь.

— Хорошо, хорошо, омма. Только остановись, это как-то неловко. — Кенсу надулся, но отпустил мое лицо из своего захвата.

Прозвенел звонок и друг побежал на урок. Я посмотрел, как Су исчезает из моего вида и облегченно вздохнул. У меня уже закончились пары, и теперь я жду, когда они закончатся у Криса, чтобы начать с ним заниматься.

Я начал ходить по академии и рассматривал ее дорогое убранство. Делать было совсем нечего. Я и не заметил, как забрел в крыло к старшеклассникам.

— Эй, Тао! — слышу я глубокий, грозный голос сзади и замираю на своем месте.

— Ч-что вы хотите? — нервно спрашиваю я.

— Я хочу много вещей. Включая тебя, Цзытао. — парень ухмыляется, и я сглатываю.

Я не успел и ахнуть, как он вдруг подходит ко мне и резко хватает мою руку, притягивая в свои объятия.

— Отпусти меня! — я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его, но он перехватывает мою руку и заводит ее над моей головой.

— Это будет плохая идея, Цзытао. — шепчен он мне на ухо и нависает надомной. Я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь отстраниться, тогда я вдруг чувствую, как что-то сильно ударяет мою голову, а затем все потемнело.

Chanyeolʼs POV

— О мой Бог! Что я сделал?! — кричит какой-то парень и пробегает по коридору, натыкаясь на меня.

Я смотрю на него и мои глаза расширяются от удивления. Это был ТекЁн. Его руки были запачканы кровью, а сам он дрожал. Бросив на меня затуманенный взгляд, парень убежал прочь.

Я, быстро сообразив, что произошло что-то явно не хорошее, побежал туда, откуда только что убежал ТекЁн, и увидел, что кто-то лежал на полу.

Хуан Цзытао. О боже мой! ЭТО ХУАН ЦЗЫТАО!

Черт побери, он же знает ушу! Так какого черта здесь произошло?!

— Tao?! Тао! — я потряс его, но не получил никакого ответа.

Парень безжизненно лежал и не двигался. Он был какой-то холодный. Подложив под его затылок руку, я почувствовал что-то вязкое. Кровь. Господи Иисусе, да что здесь творится?! Это что, ТекЁн сделал? Он точно труп, если Крис узнает. Я быстро собрался и вытащил свой телефон из сумки, на ходу набирая знакомый номер друга.

— Эй, Крис? Встреть меня в клинике. — молниеносно говорю я, и, прежде чем он смог что-то ответить, сбрасываю вызов.

— Не волнуйся, Тао, когда Крис узнает об этом, он никогда не позволит, чтобы это повторилось.

Я подхватил парня на руки и быстрым шагом направляюсь на парковку. Нужно как можно скорее доставить его в больницу.

~

— Чанель! — вдруг слышу я громкий крик Криса. Оборачиваюсь и злобно смотрю на друга.

— Закрой свой рот! Тао спит. — тихо говорю.

Крис быстро забегает в палату и подходит к кровати. Слышу, как он всхлипывает, собираясь плакать. О, нет. Гребаный король драмы. Неожиданно он падает на колени рядом с кроватью, сжимая тонкую ткань простыни.

— Почему, Тао?! Почему?! — кричит он, и слезы начинают стекать по его щекам. Да иди ты на хуй!

— Я сказал заткнись, ты переигрываешь! Он не мертв! — сквозь зубы прошипел я и отвесил другу подзатыльник.

Решив, что нужно оставить эту сладкую парочку наедине, даже если один из них и спит, я вышел из палаты, тихонечко прикрыв за собой дверь.

— Ум, извини? — произнес кто-то с мягким голосом за моей спиной, и я разворачиваюсь, что бы увидеть прекрасное создание с очаровательно подрагивающими губами.

— Да?

— Ты не видел моего друга? Хуан Цзытао? — спрашивает он, и я киваю, указывая на дверь палаты.

Он тут же всхлипывает и начинает реветь. Что, черт возьми, такое с людьми сегодня? Драматизируют и тут, и там.

— Кто-то ударил его по голове. — сообщаю я, и он смотрит на меня с глазами, наполненными ужасом.

— Кто ударил его?

— ТекЁн. — спокойно говорю я, и он вдруг отбрасывает все свои нюни и звереет просто на глазах. Вау, это так сексуально.

— ДА КАКОГО ХУЯ С ЭТИМ ПАРНЕМ?! ОН НЕ ЗА ЧТО УДАРИЛ МОЮ ПАНДУ?! ОН НЕВИНОВЕН! Я СОБИРАЮСЬ ОТРЕЗАТЬ ЕГО ШАРЫ, КОГДА УВИЖУ этого идиота.

А? Нет, серьезно, мои уши не готовы к такому. Бекхен разбушевался не на шутку. Но, черт, Бек, почему ты так сексуален, когда сердишься? Его щеки пылали красным от злости, а сам он пыхтел, чуть ли не ломая стену рядом с собой.

Почему-то меня эта картина сначала умилила, а потом рассмешила. Красная дива-рак бесится. И вы думаете, что это не смешно? Ага, как же! Ясное дело, я начал смеяться.

— А ну захлопнись, Пак Чанель! — пригрозил Бекхен, когда наконец-то успокоился и заметил мои усмешки.

— Нет, но серьезно. Ты выглядишь круто. — говорю я и улыбаюсь ему широчайшей улыбкой, на что опять получаю красное лицо.

— З-заткнись! — выкрикнул он и отвернулся от меня.

— Эй, не сердись на Ёлли, ладно? — я кладу ему на плечо руку, пытаясь развернуть, но Бек вырывается. Неудачно повернувшись, парень запутывается в своих ногах, спотыкается и начинает падать.

Я, быстро сориентировавшись, подхватываю его за талию и вплотную притягиваю к себе.

Он густо краснеет и смотрит на меня с невероятно широкими глазами.

— О-отпусти м-меня, Пак Чанель! — робко, заикаясь, говорит Бен. Вот он, мой шанс!

— Ну если только за небольшую награду. — я ухмыляюсь и подхватываю его за подбородок.

Глаза парня расширяются просто до космических масштабов, но, тем не менее, он не вырывается. Я вплотную прижимаюсь к нему и накрываю его губы своими. Он слегка стонет и прикрывает глаза. Чувствую, как Бек начинает отвечать на поцелуй. Оу, отвечать совсем не робко, а даже настойчиво. Ну нет, Бекхенни, это не по моим правилам.

Быстро разрываю поцелуй и отскакиваю от еще подзависнувшего Бекхена.

— Увидимся завтра, детка! — выкрикнул я и по коридору побежал к выходу.

— Йа! Пак Чанель! Сволочь! Сука! — раздались визги мне в ответ.

Резко останавливаюсь, разворачиваюсь и ухмыляюсь.

— Я тоже тебя люблю!

Это заставило сердцебиение Бена Бекхена ускориться в разы.  
Пак Чанель, что же ты планируешь?


	8. Chapter 8

Taoʼs POV

Тьфу. Что случилось? Я посмотрел вокруг и все, что я смог yвидеть было… белый свет? Все было белым.

— Эй-й? Я мертв? — испуганно проговорил я так громко, как сейчас мог.

В дверном проеме тут же показалась знакомая блондинистая макушка.

— Панда! Ты проснулся! — Крис широко улыбался и пытался обнять меня. Неудобно.

— Как видишь, да. Где мои друзья? Где я? Что случилось? — спрашиваю его, и он просто смотрит на меня, как будто я был единственным человеком в мире. Вот извращенец.

— Эй, Крис? — спрашиваю снова, и он качает головой, снова обращаясь ко мне.

— Да, хорошо. Твои друзья дома, ты в больнице, а ТекЁн ударил тебя по голове. — говорит он, и все части головоломки, которые были разбросаны в моей голове, собрались вместе. Конечно! ТекЁн! Эта чертова сука. Я собираюсь убить его! Моя голова ужасно болит, будто сейчас взорвется!

— Этот парень, вот гаденыш! Ой! — я приложил руку к голове и немного помассировал. Слишком много думаю. Это на самом деле больно. Я захныкал и лег обратно на больничную койку.

— Отдохни, панда. — произнес Крис, и я посмотрел на него с широко открытыми глазами. Па-панда? Румянец быстро атаковал мое лицо.

— Ты такой милый! — провизжал Крис, а мои глаза раскрылись еще шире. Даже больше, чем у Кенсу-оммы.

— Кто вы, и что вы сделали с Ву ИФанем? — недоверчиво спросил я и посмотрел на, так называемого Криса, перед собой. Это точно не Крис.

— Это я! Поверь мне! Я просто… Секретный-любитель-милых-вещей. — приставив ладошку ко рту, быстро протараторил Крис, что я еле разобрал его речь.

— Например? — все еще подозрительно спрашиваю я, на что он сглатывает. С чего бы это?

— Ну…кошки, собаки, зайчики-панды-птички-черепашки-Тао. — снова, как скороговорку, проговорил Крис, и я покраснел еше больше. Крис Ву думает, что я симпатичный и милый?

Но я ботаник.

А он является «королем».

Он популярен, а я нет. Он просто играет со мной. Он playboy, в конце концов, ему это по статусу положено.

Мы слишком разные — ничего не выйдет.

— Прекрати валять дурака, Крис. — холодно говорю я и встаю, оставляя потрясенного Криса сидеть на месте.

Так будет лучше. Не хочу, чтобы он сделал мне больно липовыми чувствами. Не хватало еще и влюбиться.

Krisʼs POV

Какого черта случилось? Что Тао сделал? Или я сделал? Почему? Таким образом я только что мягко сказал ему, что он мне нравится. А он сердится!

— Т-Тао? — я хватаю его за запястье, но он яростно отталкивает меня.

— Черт побери, Крис, у тебя какие-то проблемы? Ты что не видишь? Я не хочу быть твоей куклой! Просто оставь меня! — снова кричит Тао и убегает.

Тао думает, что я играю с ним? Нет-нет-нет! Почему он так думает? Это определенно не то, что я планировал!

Я быстро встаю и выхожу из палаты, по пути встретив врача и объяснив ему ситуацию. Мужчина насовал мне каких-то бумажек и выпер из больницы. Я сел в машину и направился к другу; слишком многое сегодня произошло.

— Чанель! Помоги! — закричал я как только увидел друга.

— Ну что опять случилось? — безэмоционально спрашивает Ёль и теребит волосы, что выдает его раздражимость.

— Тао думает, что я играю с ним! — обреченно говорю я.

— О, это большая потеря. — все также без эмоций цокнул друг.

— Но я смогу переубедить его. Да, точно! — сжимая кулаки перед грудью, воодушевленно воскликнул я.

— Да, ты же мужик! Иди и сделай это!

Чанель похлопал меня по плечу, и я, кивнув ему, пошел прочь исполнять свой план.

— Вот идиоты-то…

Kyungsooʼs POV

Была где-то середина обеда, когда я услышал бешеный визг рядом со своим столом.

— Эй, омма, мы пришли.

— Привет, Кённи! — ребята улыбнулись мне и сели за стол, доставая свой ланч.

— Где будем ночевать в эти выходные? — спрашивает Лухан, и все тут же умоляюще смотрят на Бекхена.

— Что? Почему я?

— Ты самый богатый среди всех нас, чувак! — говорит Сюмин, и все согласно кивают.

— Боже, хорошо. — Бекхен начинает дуться, а я по-дружески его обнял и улыбнулся, зарабатывая обратную улыбку.

— Эй, детка-а-а!

Противный, раздражающий, глубокий, но до чертиков сексуальный голос проносится у меня где-то над ухом, и я чувствую, как кое-чьи руки обвивают мою талию.

— Убери свои руки, Джонин. — спокойно произношу я, а он и с места не сдвинулся.

— Нет, — ухмыляясь, отвечает Кай.

— Я тебя предупреждаю. — говорю, а он до сих пор не шелохнулся. Храбрый, да?

— Джонин… — я ухмыляюсь и резко разворачиваюсь, начиная щекотать бока парня.

— Ахаха! Прекрати! Ну все! Тайм аут! — задыхаясь от смеха кричал Кай.

Когда я выдохся, я прекратил щекотать парня, и тот сел к нам за столик.

— Кенсу, пойдем сегодня погуляем? — мило предлагает Кай и откусывает мой нагло сворованный сэндвич.

— Не могу, у меня много домашней работы. После еще дополнительные курсы.

— А завтра?

— Тоже самое. У меня с ребятами ночевка в доме Бекхена, — проговорил я и испугался, когда Джонин вдруг щелкнул пальцами.

— Отлично! У нас тоже ночевка! В доме Чанеля! — радостно сообщает парень.

— Я рад за вас.

— А ты знаешь, что дома Бекхена и Чанеля на одной улице, они почти соседи! — улыбаясь говорит Кай, и я бледнею. Это явно не к добру.

— Таким образом, мы можем быть вместе, хен! Мы можем обнимать и тискать друг друга, спать вместе, или может быть мы можем даже…

— Заткнись, Джонин!


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeolʼs POV

— Фак! — громко закричал я, бросив контроллер через всю комнату. Я не могу поверить, что Кай победил меня уже пять раз! — Хорошо, хорошо, я поеду в магазин! — сквозь зубы процеживаю я, и он хихикает.

— Ты такой неудачник, ЧанЧан! — слышу я издевку друга уже из коридора.

— Заткнись! — кричу в ответ и беру свои ключи. — Я ушел.

Я быстро вышел из дома и, уже разблокировав машину, открывал дверцу, когда вдруг:

— Чанель! — я слышу ангельский голос и быстро разворачиваюсь, натыкаясь на милого маленького щеночка.

— Э-Эй, Бекхен. В чём дело? — застенчиво улыбаюсь, и он улыбается мне в ответ. Так мило.

— Идешь куда-то? — спрашивает Бек, на что получает утвердительный кивок от меня.

— Да. Cобираюсь в продуктовый магазин. — отвечаю, и он смотрит на меня.

— Можно мне с тобой? Я тоже туда, но на машине будет и быстрее, и удобнее. — парень застенчиво играет с подолом своей рубашки. Вот как он может быть таким разным?

— Конечно! Почему бы и нет? — я улыбаюсь и открываю дверь автомобиля для него.

— С-спасибо. — краснеет Бекхен и садится во внутрь машины.

Я быстренько танцую свой маленький танец победы и запрыгиваю на водительское сидение. Надо будет поблагодарить Кая позже. Если бы он не выиграл у меня в игру, я бы никогда не пошел в продуктовый и не получил бы краснеющего и суетящегося Бена Бекхена рядом с собой. Боже мой. Успокой себя, Пак Чанель, ты уже взрослый парень! Ты должен действовать с ним прохладно. Ага, как же, попробуй тут войти в прохладный образ. Ну слишком плохо. Я сейчас рассыплюсь на кусочки.

_Ты должен сказать ему!_

Подождите, что? Мозг, нет! Не заставляй меня говорить, что…

— Бекхен, я-просто-хочу-сказать-что-ты-действительно-очень-милый. — со скоростью света просвистываю я, и он смотрит на меня просто с огромными глазами. Ну совсем мило.

— Прости?

— Я сказал, что ты выглядишь мило. — я улыбаюсь ему, и он смущенно улыбается в ответ.

Боже, эта улыбка просто убивает меня. Это так мило, что я хочу, ударить его в лицо и больше не видеть эту прелесть. Нет, Пак Чанель, ты вообще что несешь?

_Чанель, дорога. Смотри вперед на дорогу!_

Не сейчас, мозг. Я смотрю на Бен Бекхена.

_Чанель, смотри на дорогу, придурок! Ты только что чуть не врезался в другую машину!_

— БОЖЕ МОЙ! ДА ЗАТКНИСЬ ХОТЯ БЫ НА СЕКУНДУ?! — громко закричал я и, когда повернул голову вправо, увидел Бекхена, чье лицо было в паре сантиметров от моего. Боже мой.

Он хочет меня поцеловать? Боже мой. Я закрываю глаза и наклоняюсь немного ближе, ожидая прекрасного поцелуя.

— Чанель! Чем ты занимаешься?! Открой глаза! Черт побери! — Бекхен хватает мои плечи и дико начинает трясти, из-за чего я ошарашенно открываю глаза.

Я быстро разворачиваю руль и Бек резко падает обратно на сиденье.

— Это было так близко! Что случилось, Чанель? — озабочено спрашивает Бен.

_Я думал, что ты собираешься поцеловать меня._

— Эм, я думал о том, что купить. Да! Ты же взял список? Поможешь? — смущенно улыбаюсь, надеясь, что он поможет мне сегодня, в мой счастливый день.

Бекхен просто кивает, и мы продолжаем ехать в магазин в полном молчании.

Когда автомобиль останавливается на парковке около супермаркета, Бекхен начинает растягивать ремень безопасности, от чего его рубашка немного приподнимается вверх, показывая его молочно-белую кожу живота. Тут же зарумянившись, парень моментально опускает ткань. О, нy это просто передоз милости для меня.

Как только мы зашли в магазин, я был совершенно потрясен, когда Бекхен хватает из кармана длиннющий список покупок. Ему нужно многое купить.

— Эй, как ты думаешь, лучше Coke-Cola и Pepsi? — спрашивает Бекхен, рассматривая две совершенно одинаковые бутылки; да всем плевать.

— Кола, на мой взгляд, лучше, — безразлично промямлил я, а он серьезно посмотрел на меня и кивнул.

Моя челюсть поползла вниз, когда через пару минут Бекхен закидывал в уже во вторую тележку пачку кокосового молока, и я просто не мог не спросить зачем, мне стало любопытно.

— Почему ты покупаешь так много? — недоумевающе спрашиваю я, и он улыбается.

— У меня ночевка с моими друзьями сегодня вечером. — говорит он, и я киваю.

— В твоем доме? — спрашиваю я, и он кивает.

Идеально.

Baekhyunʼs POV

Я начал брать любой попадающийся товар, что я вижу, и бросать его в тележку, в то время как Чанель делает то же самое. Омо, Чанель такой красивый прямо сейчас. Он вел невозмутимую борьбу со своим мозгом о выбор между Cheetos и Layʼs; да всем плевать.

Теперь я уже взял все свои покупки и ждал, пока Чанель закончит со своими, делает он это так медленно.

— Эм, мог бы ты делать это немного быстрее? Я тороплюсь, — говорю я, и он хихикает.

— Я просто не могу не взглянуть на ваше хорошенькое, детское личико. — улыбаясь, тянет он, и я смотрю на него убийственным взглядом.

— Мне 17.

— Оу… — кратко отвечает Ёль и быстро запихивает покупки по пакетам. Этот парень просто невыносимый идиот. Быстро подхватив свои неисчесляемые пакеты, я вышел на улицу.

Высунув руку на проезжаю часть, я яростно пытался поймать такси, в то время как Чанель уже нагло закидывал некоторые из моих пакетов в багажник своей машины.

— Эй, ты! Оставь мои пакеты! — злобно кричу я, на что вижу лучезарную работу дантиста.

— Не волнуйся, принцесса, я уже все уложил! — башня демонстративно захлопывает багажник и приглашает меня в салон.

Делать нечего, придется ехать с ним. Сажусь на переднее сиденье — заднее было завалено пакетами — и отворачиваюсь к окну. Пытаясь не смотреть на другого парня, я и не заметил, как мы прибыли к нашим домам.

— Бекхен? Проснись! Мы приехали! — я вздрогнул и повернул голову влево, натыкаюсь на лицо Чанеля, тут же краснея.

— Д-да. Спасибо за все, Чанель. Увидимся. — с улыбкой говорю я, и он просто кивает, махнув мне рукой, он исчезает в своем доме.

Я быстро подхватываю часть своих пакетов и заношу их в дом. Когда вся тонна еды оказалась у меня на кухне, я взял свой телефон и написал сообщение друзьям.

_Кому: Кённи, Таоцзы, Лулу, БаоЦзы, Исинни._

_Ребята! Все готово, подваливайте!_

_Отправлено._

После 30 минут игры с моим телефоном мои гости по одному начинают прибывать, и к 6:30 все были уже здесь.

— Хорошо, ребята! Давайте смотреть фильм! — закричал я, и все на перегонки помчались на диван. Я хватаю самый страшный фильм ужасов и подключаю его на свой огромный экран ЖК-телевизора.

— Я принес попкорн! — подлезает ко мне Кенсу и втискивается между мной и Тао.

Не успели закончиться титры с актерами, как мы все уже прятали свои лица в ладошках и кричали, будто нас режут, каждый раз, когда там были страшные звуковые эффекты или резкие движения.

— Отключи, Бекхен! Я боюсь! — кричит Лухан, сжимая голову между согнутыми коленками.

— Нет! Я не хочу идти около телевизора! — я прижал свое лицо к подушке.

_Ding-Dong!_

— БОЖЕ МОЙ! ОНО ПРИШЛО ЗА НАМИ! — уже захлебываясь в слезах, кричал Кенсу. Мы быстро обняли друг друга. Тут я слышу, как дверь открывается и, кажется, в коридоре загорается слабый свет.

Внезапно телевизор выключается.

— Что вы, ребята, делаете? — спрашивает Чанель, в то время как он и его друзья изумленно смотрят на нас. Подождите, почему они здесь?

— Вы что здесь делаете? Как вы вошли?! — все парни переглянулись и пожали плечами. Это вообще что значит?

Внезапно Кай побежал к Кенсу и прижал его к себе за талию.

— НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ! НЕ УБИВАЙ МЕНЯ! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! — начал кричать Кенсу и бить Кая в грудь

— Нет, это я, Джонин! — обеспокоено говорит Кай и перехватывает запястья Кенсу, и тот, наконец, открывает глаза.

— Джонин, это ты! — всхлипывает До и неожиданно утыкается своим лицом в шею Каю, в то время как Ким шепчет успокаивающие слова в ухо Кенсу, поглаживая того по голове.

Черт побери, они выглядят, как пара. Я что-то пропустил?

Sehunʼs POV

— Лухан, — зову я его, но он даже не сдвинулся с места.

— Не убивай меня! Я не виновен! — крича Лу защищая себя подушкой.

— Это я, Сехун, — говорю я, и его лицо внезапно становится невероятно бледным. — Лухан, подожди. — прошу я и хватаю его запястье. Он не смотрит на меня и останавливается; я продолжаю:

— Давай поговорим об этом, хорошо? — спрашиваю я с надеждой в моих глазах, но он дергает свое запястье из моих рук.

— Нам не о чем говорить. — резко отрезает Хань, на что я вдруг рассердился на него, снова хватая за запястье.

— Как ты не можешь понять, что своей холодностью ничего не решишь?! — закричал я на него. Он открывает рот, но тут же закрывает его, не зная, что сказать.

— Просто оставь меня, Сехун! — кричит он. Я запустил пальцы в волосы и жестко оттянул их.

— Вот почему я иногда думал порвать с тобой даже без спора с моими бывшими друзьями! Ты такой незрелый! Это ужасно расстраивает! — кричу я ему в лицо, но тут же быстро зажимая рукой на свой рот. Боже мой…

Я сглотнул.

— Л-Лухан…? — я нерешительно взглянул на него. Он плакал.

— Это то, что ты хотел? После стольких лет разбив мое сердце, ты вернулся, чтобы сделать это снова?! Ты просто невероятный, Сехун! Ты бездушный монстр! Больше никогда не подходи ко мне, видеть тебя не хочу! — всхлипнул Лухан и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

Я быстро хотел последовать за ним, но был остановлен рукой, сильно схватившей мое плечо.

— Не надо, Сехун. Ты и так сделал ему достаточно больно. — сказал Тао, и быстро побежал за Луханом.

Я вздохнул и плюхнулся на диване.

Каждый пристально смотрел на меня. Прекрасно.

— Что такое с вами обоими? — спросил Крис, и я вздохнул.

— Мы встречались раньше, где-то с год назад. Ну, я и мои друзья… сделали ставки на него.

Как только я сказал это, тут же почувствовал жжение на своей левой щеке. Кенсу ударил меня.

— Как ты смеешь?! — сердито говорит он, а я лишь ниже опустил голову — стало стыдно за то, что я сделал раньше.

— Я искренне любил его и до сих пор искренне люблю его, — говорю я, и Кенсу становится еще более сердитым.

— Если ты любил его, ты бы отменил ставки и просто признался, что влюбился в него! — закричал он, и я быстро посмотрел на него.

— Я был популярен в то время, слишком популярен! — говорю я, и он снова отвешивает мне пощечину.

— И что теперь?! Ты не человек! Ты не раздумывая пожертвовал своим близким для популярности! Как так можно?! — затем он резко посмотрел на Кая со слезами на глазах. Джонин хотел подойти к нему, но был заблокирован Бекхеном.

Бен жестом показал на дверь.

— Уйдите сейчас! Все! — крикнул он, и мы все, не сказав не слова, направились к двери.

Как только мы вышли, я расплакался, оседая на землю и утыкаясь в колени лицом.

— Это все моя вина. — говорю я, и мои друзья быстро приподнимают меня, поглаживая по спине.

— Все хорошо, ладно? Не говори так. — сказал Кай, и я посмотрел на него. Печаль проявилась в его глазах.

Я знаю, что он любит Кенсу. И я знаю, что это душераздирающе — видеть как человек, которого ты любишь плачет перед тобой. Я уже испытал это.

— Мне очень жаль, Кай. Я прошу прощения у всех вас. Я знаю вы, ребята, хотели остаться там. — говорю я, и они кивают, но все равно улыбаются.

— Не будь грустным, Сехуни. Мы получим их доверие обратно. И мы поможем вам с Луханом. Потому что это то, для чего и есть друзья, да? — добро сказал Сухо, я перевел свои глаза и улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, ребята. За все. — говорю, а они все улыбаются.

— Итак, хватит драмы. Давайте думать над планом, каким образом мы могли бы получить их обратно теперь? — говорит Крис и ухмыляется.

— Мы придумаем! — все мы отвечаем хором и начинаем смеяться.

Мы может и выглядим, как холодная и неприступная компания, но глубоко внутри, мы все просто куча чудаков, пытающиеся найти свои половинки.

И это все, что имеет значение.


	10. Chapter 10

Лухан снова остался один, пытаясь убежать от Сехуна. Он всегда думал, что это лучшее, что можно сделать, когда он встречается с ним лицом к лицу. Он слышал слабый крик своего имени, но проигнорировал его и побежал к задней части дома, прикрыв свои глаза.

— Лухан!

Он снова слышит, как кто-то зовет его по имени, и быстро шагает прочь, думая, что это Сехун.

— Отойди от меня! Я тебя ненавижу! Оставь меня, Сехун! — «Сехун» хватает его запястья, но Лу яростно борется.

— Геге! Это я! Тао! — говорит Цзы, и Лухан открывает глаза, на мгновение смотрит на Тао и тут же зарывается своим лицом ему в грудь, начиная рыдать.

— Все хорошо, геге. Я здесь, — говорит Тао и обнимает Лухана, одновременно поглаживая его спину. После нескольких минут Лу, наконец, утихомиривает свои эмоции, и Тао заставляет его присесть.

— Расскажи мне всю историю, геге, — говорит Тао, и Лухан замирает.

— Я не могу. — Тао хмурится.

— Геге, пожалуйста, — умоляет младший, вызывая у Лухана обреченный вздох.

— Хорошо, но обещай, что никто об этом не узнает. — Тао кивает и глубоко вдыхает, устраивая Лухана поудобнее в своих объятиях. Второй на секунду закрывает глаза, затем снова их открывает.

— В Китае я был абсолютным задротом. Я не говорю, что сейчас я не ботаник, но раньше все было вообще запущено. Намного. В той школе никто не любил меня, за исключением преподавателей, и у меня было только несколько друзей. Хотя Сехун здесь один из «Королей», там он был сáмым популярным парнем в школе. В один прекрасный день, Сехун признался мне. Мне было где-то семнадцать, и у меня не было никакого опыта в отношениях. Он ждал некоторое время, прежде чем я ответил ему. Я любил его, он любил меня. Но это было только то, что я хотел думать. Он не любил меня. Он просто играл со мной. Он и его друзья поспорили, и он проиграл. Поэтому был вынужден встречаться со мной. Другими словами, он делал это через силу. На мое восемнадцатилетие он растался со мной самым жестоким образом и только оставил рыдать на полу. В тот день я поклялся никогда снова не влюбляться. И вот мне девятнадцать, я почти успокоился, скоро закончу школу, а он снова заявился и твердит, что любит меня! Это больно, так больно, Тао. — Лухан снова всхлипывает, и Тао утешает его.

— Геге, ты готов простить его? — спрашивает Тао, и Лухан потрясенно смотрит на него.

— Нет! Никогда! — Лухан энергично качает головой, и Цзы вздыхает.

— Геге, ты такой незрелый, — тянет Тао, и Лухан снова удивленно смотрит на него.

— Нет! Я уже взрослый! — дуется Лухан, на что Тао лишь посмеивается.

— Попробуй простить его и начать сначала, вдруг все не так, как кажется? — от такого заявления глаза Лухана округляются до размеров вселенной.

— Я даже не могу смотреть на него! — Лухан качает головой, и Тао хватает его за плечи.

— По крайней мере попробуй, геге, — говорит ушуист, Лухан неохотно и медленно кивает.

— Я-я постараюсь. — мямлит Хань, вызывая улыбку у младшего.

На следующий день Лухан ходил с опущенной головой, и Кенсу смотрел на все это очень обеспокоено.

— Ты в порядке? — не выдержав, спрашивает Кенсу со своими широко открытыми глазами, вызывая у Лухана мягкую улыбку.

 — Кенсу-у-у, ты выглядишь так мило-о-о! — Лухан обнимает его, утыкаясь свой щекой в щеку друга, на что тот краснеет и застенчиво улыбается.

— Спасибо? Итак, что случилось, хен? — Лухан автоматически смотрит на землю, как будто это самое интересное, что он когда-либо видел.

— Хен? — Кенсу тычет Лухана в лоб.

— Я… Я собираюсь поговорить с Сехуном сегодня, — здесь Су просто забывает как дышать. — И я понятия не имею как! — простонал Хань, запускаю руку в волосы.

— Просто скажи ему, что забыл прошлое и предложи ему сделать то же самое. — тускло дает совет Кенсу, и Лу кивает.

— О Боже мой! Все! «Короли» здесь! — вдруг закричала одна девушка, и все остальные вокруг тут же начали визжать, как резаные.

По коридору шествовала знакомая компания из шести человек. Лухан повернул голову и случайно встретился глазами с Сехуном.

— Нет, я не могу сделать это! — внезапно выпаливает Лухан и почти убегает в противоположную сторону, оставляя ошарашенного Кенсу стоять на одном месте.

— Хен! — Кенсу только хотел последовать за другом, но почувствовал сильные руки, схватившие его запястье, дергая его обратно.

— Эй! Отпусти меня! — Кенсу вырывает свое запястье и неловко спотыкается об свои же ноги, начинает падать, но его мгновенно подхватывают. Он смотрит вверх, видит загорелого парня, смотрящего прямо на него, и тут же заливается румянцем.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Кенсу, и Джонин пожимает плечами.

— Я просто хочу быть с моей принцессой. — ухмыляется младший, и Кенсу краснеет пуще прежнего.

— Я не девочка! — дуется Су, и Кай смеется, щипая парня за щеку.

— Так мило, — продолжает сыпать комплиментами Джонин, а Кенсу лишь отводит взгляд в сторону. — Давай просто оставим их в покое. Они могут разобраться сами, — оскалившись, говорит Кай, перебрасывает хрупкого Кенсу через плечо и уходит прочь, совершенно не обращая внимания на протесты старшего и отвисшие челюсти своих фанаток.

Лухан прибежал в туалет и умыл свое лицо. Высушив руки, он приставил свою ладонь к груди, чувствуя бешеное сердцебиение. Он никогда не был таким нервным, как сейчас. Получается, Сехун делает его таким? Почему? Может быть потому что он до сих пор люб… нет. Он больше не любит Сехуна. Ему просто… просто было страшно. Да! Он был напуган. Он испугался, что скажет что-то не то. Вскоре парень слышит звук открывающей двери и смотрит в зеркало, чтобы увидеть там Сехуна. Он снова меркнет.

— Лухан, — выражение Хуна меняется с боли на одиночество. Лухан закрывает глаза.

— Сехун, нам нужно поговорить, — названый выглядит ошеломлено, но все равно кивает. Лухан открывает глаза и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я прощаю тебя. — говорит старший, и глаза Се расширяются от удивления, он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван Луханом. — Но, мы должны… забыть. Забыть о прошлом и просто быть… знакомыми.

Настроение Сехуна стремительно падает вниз вместе с сердцем.

— Ты даже не хочешь быть со мной друзьями? — спрашивает О, и Хань кусает свою нижнюю губу.

— Я не готов… пока, — произносит Лухан, и они просто продолжаю стоять там. — Прости, мне нужно идти, — нарушает тишину Лухан и почти по стеночке выходит из туалета.

Сехун не двигается. Все болит. Звенит звонок на урок, и парень тащит себя к классу с тяжелым сердцем и опустошенной головой.


	11. Chapter 11

— Эй, Кай. Смотри, — Крис подталкивает друга и указывает на Сехуна, заходящего в зал.

— Что это с ним? — шепчет Кай, и Крис пожимает плечами.

— Может спросить? — оба переглянулись и медленно подошли к поникшему парню.

— Чувак, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Кай, но Сехун даже не шелохнулся; спустя минуту молчания, он все же, вздохнув и сев на кресло, начинает разговор.

— Л-Лухан, он… — но на долго Сехуна не хватило. Его глаза наполнились слезами, выпуская все бурю эмоций. Может быть сегодня было хорошей идеей — пропустить уроки, — он… он не любит меня больше! — утыкаясь лицом у руки, хнычет Се.

— Ну, а что ты ожидал? После того, как ты его… Эй! Черт, Крис? — Ифань ущипнул Кая и одарил его строгим взглядом. И, к счастью, Кай тут же понял, что до него хотел донести друг, быстро закрывая рот, но Сехун все равно понял.

— Я знаю, — проговорил он, кривясь от чистой правды. От этого действия Джонин почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Мне очень жаль, Сехунни. Я не хотел, — младший смотрит на Кая и дарит ему слабую, грустную улыбку.

— Да все в порядке. Это была правда, так или иначе. — Сехун вытирает глаза и встает с места, поднимая свою сумку.

— Эй, куда ты? — взволнованно спрашивает Крис.

— Домой. — Сехун закрывает дверь зала и удаляется из академии. Настроения видеть Лухана совсем нет.

— Эй! Хуан ЦзыТао!

Тао инстинктивно поворачивается на свое имя и видит пару блестящих глаз, радостно смотрящих на него. На мгновение парень очарованно замирает, но вскоре возвращается обратно в реальность.

Он разворачивается обратно и продолжает идти, куда шел. Крис, позвавший парня, бодро последовал за ним, быстро сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Я тут подумал, может быть, мы сегодня… я не знаю. Пойти на свидание? — Крис оборачивает руками талию младшего, но тот недовольно хмуриться и отталкивает его прочь.

 — Прекрати, Крис! — Тао смотрел прямо в глаза парня. — Я не поведусь ни на один из твоих трюков, ясно? — гаркнул Тао и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Крис был быстрее и схватил его за руку, мгновенно притягивая в объятия.

— Тао, я не обманываю тебя. Не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение и, наконец, открыть глаза? Ты мне нравишься… — Крис замолкает, и Тао наблюдает за ним в чистом шоке.

— Мне очень жаль. — Тао вновь вырывается из объятий блондина и почти сбегает от него по коридору. Крис недовольно простонал и взъерошил волосы.

— Он боится меня! Прекрасно! Какой же ты идиот, Ифань! — парень еще пару раз треснул себя по голове и быстро достал свой телефон.

_Кому: ТаоЦзы <3_

_Прости._

_> Отправлено. _

Тао бежал по коридору, избегая странные взгляды, которые он получал от студентов, зная, что скоро будет на спокойной крыше школы. Единственное место, где он мог расслабиться и забыть все свои проблемы. Тут Тао почувствовал, как его телефон завибрировал в кармане брюк, и быстро проверил его.

От: Крис

Я сожалею.

Тао быстро заблокировал телефон и стиснул зубы, снова закрывая глаза в надежде, что все это просто сон, и когда он проснется, всего этого не будет.

— Кенсу? — Джонин своим глубоким голосом вызвал эхо в комнате музыки. Он смотрит вокруг и немного пожимает плечами. — Может быть он где-то еще.

Джонин кивает и покидает комнату. Но вдруг резко останавливается, когда слышит звук фортепиано, а затем мелодичный голос, который всегда хотел слышать.

— Кенсу, — Джонин идет к задней комнате и видит До, играющего и поющего перед кем-то еще. Джонин чувствует, как его сердце разрывается на куски. Он косит глаза, чтобы получше разглядеть человека, но это совершенно не получается. Но что трогает его больше, так это то, что Кенсу чертовски счастливо улыбается, глядя на незнакомца. Джонин безысходно улыбается, и слезы сожаления собирается в уголках его глаз, но он быстро вытирает их прочь и поворачивается вокруг, случайно наступая на какой-то музыкальный инструмент. Голос быстро прекратил петь, и парень услышал приближающиеся шаги. Кай быстро собрался и зашагал прочь, игнорируя тот факт, что Кенсу уже увидел его.

— Джонин? — позвал Кенсу, но Кай не обратил на это внимание, выходя из комнаты.

— Су, кто это? — спрашивает Джонгхен, смотря на своего донсена.

— Ум, никто. — отмахивается Кенсу, возвращаясь к практике на фортепиано.

— Не похож на «никто», — говорит Джонгхен, и Кенсу вздыхает.

— Можно не говорить о нем, хен? — Дио складывает нотные листы и фиксирует взгляд на фортепиано.

 — Ладно, ладно. Но, серьезно, парень выглядит как-то сломлено, — вдруг говорит Джонгхен, и Кенсу снова вздыхает. Старший замечает это и продолжает, — у тебя с ним есть что-то, не так ли? — Кенсу недовольно стонет, но кивает. — Что ты сделал? — спрашивает Джонгхен, а Кенсу просто игнорирует его. — Эй! Ау! Не игнорируй меня!

Кенсу хватается за голову и затыкает уши на заинтересованный скулеж другого парня.

— Хорошо, хорошо! Давай я просто скажу тебе, что сейчас мы с ним немного не в хороших отношениях, ладно? Просто перестань быть раздражающим, хен. Это совершенно ненужная тема, — поджимает губы Кенсу, и Джонгхен закатывает глаза.

— Как скажешь, омма, — смеется Джонг, на что младший хмурится. — Ав-в-в! Ты смотришься так очаровательно, Су! — пропевает Хен, щупая щеки другого парня. — Не хмурься. А то выглядел, как мужественный ребенок, братан! — Джонгхен хватается на живот и смеется от такого мило-недовольного вида младшего.

— Ох, заткнись, хен! — Кенсу закатывает глаза, а Джонгхен продолжает смеяться.

— Бек? — Бекхен слышит глубокий бас рядом с собой, и недовольно стонет.

— Что ты хочешь? — Бехен не смотрит на него, но Чанель знает, что он слушает.

— Я хотел бы извиниться за вчерашний день. Я не должен был приводить своих друзей к тебе домой. — Ёль смотрит вниз, и Бекхен кидает на него мимолетный взгляд, неуверенно кивая.

— Ладно, — слышит Чанель и смотрит на парня щенячьими глазами, быстро подхватывая его руку.

— Бек?

— Ум, да? — неловко отвечает Бекхен, ерзая на своем месте.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Чанель, заставляя Бекхена расширить глаза и изумленно открыть рот.

— А?! Нет! Мы только что помирились! — пыхтит Бек и отворачивается, не обращая никакого внимания на умоляющий вид другого парня.

— Н-но, я скучаю по тебе, Бек, — Пак обнимает Бекхена со спины, и тот думает, что Чанель самый странный человек, которого он когда-либо видел. Бекхен поворачивает вокруг и обнимает Чанеля в ответ.

— Сейчас я могу только обнять тебя, — говорит Бек, и Чанель начинает дуться.

— Почему? — спрашивает младший, и Бекхен только пожимает плечами.

— Наши компании сейчас действительно не в самых хороших отношения, — поясняет Бен, и Чанель открывает рот, выпуская понимающее 'o'.

— Мне снова очень жаль, — Пак переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами другого парня, и Бекхен кивает.

— Не беспокойся, Ёлли.

— … Но все же будет хорошо?


	12. Chapter 12

— Исин! — раздался голос, когда парень прогуливался по пустым залам академии ранним утром, услышав знакомый голос, Исин тут же повернулся вокруг.

— Эй, Сухо, — он встретил старшего небольшой улыбкой, на что тот внезапно ответил легким объятием. На секунду китаец стушевался, но тем не менее вскоре расслабился, вдыхая приятный аромат парфюма, исходящий от другого парня.

— Как поживаешь? — спрашивает Сухо, на что Исин неопределенно хмыкает, пожимает плечами и устало трет глаза. — Хотя твои действия говорят за тебя, — усмехнулся Сухо, а Исин поднял на него глаза, немного хихикая.

— Думаю, что в прекрасном состоянии.

Сухо хмурит брови и наклоняется вперед, касаясь губами лба Лея.

— Да ты горишь! — вскрикивает Сухо, тут же оттаскивая Исина к ближайшей скамейке, заставляя того сесть. — Зачем ты пришел на занятия? — парень роется в своей сумке, пытаясь найти какие-нибудь жаропонижающие и одновременно ругая Исина.

— Прошу прощения, но сегодня я должен сдать проект.

Исин громко кашляет, и Сухо, вздрагивая от этого, протягивает тому бутылку воды вместе с таблеткой.

— Почему ты не мог сказать друзьям сдать его за тебя? — взволнованно проговорил Сухо, поглаживая Исина по спине, наверное больше чтобы успокоить себя, нежели другого парня.

— Я не хочу быть обузой, — Исин опирается на плечо Сухо, хрипя сухим кашлем.

— Ты никогда не будешь для них обузой, глупенький. В любом случае, ты мог бы попросить меня, — мягко проговорил Чунмен, кладя ладонь на лоб Лея.

— Ты не дал мне свой номер, — немного обиженно хихикает Лей, заставляя Сухо смущенно краснеть.

— Я сожалею.

— Все нормально, — улыбается Исин.

Оба так и сидят: Исин, опираясь на плечо Сухо, и Сухо, тихо напевающий незамысловатую мелодию, пытаясь заставить Исина уснуть. В конце концов это сработало — Сухо слышит тяжелое дыхание расслабившегося парня, поддавшемуся усталости. Подняв китайца на руки, Чунмен отнес его в медкабинет. Уже там он посмотрел на Исина пару минут, прежде чем взять свою сумку и, уже выходя, услышал бормотание сонного парня.

— Ммм, спасибо, Чунмен…

Парень улыбается и спокойно выходит из комнаты.

— Медсестра? — Исин садится резко, вызывая в голове резкую боль. Женщина в возрасте около 30 тут же подходит к нему, быстро укладывая парня назад и прикладывая к его лбу ладонь.

— Тебя все еще лихорадит, но температура немного спала, — констатировала медсестра, всовывая в руки Исину таблетки и стакан воды. — Я отправляю тебя домой, дорогой. Ты не можешь пойти на занятия в таком состоянии, — сказала женщина, когда Исин глотал таблетки, полученные от нее. Он морщится на горький вкус и быстро качает головой.

— Я не могу уйти домой. Сегодня у меня проектная работа, — серьезно заявляет Син, вызывая у женщины смех.

— Не волнуйся, все в порядке. Один мальчик, кажется, его имя Сухо, сдал его за тебя. Он действительно симпатичный молодой человек, — Исин краснеет, и женщина хихикает. — Я пойду в офис, взять твои документы. Пока отдыхай, ладно?

Исин кивает, и женщина уходит из комнаты, оставляя парня отдыхать в одиночку. Син тяжело вздыхает, закрывает глаза и подносит ко лбу ладонь, медленно массируя его, чтобы боль исчезла. Минуту спустя, он слышит звук открывающейся двери и вдруг чувствует, как правая сторона кровати прогибается. Исин открывает глаза и встречает улыбку.

— Привет, — уголки губ Исина сами поднимаются вверх.

— Привет, — Исин смотрит на лицо Сухо и снова краснеет, быстро отводя взгляд от пристального взора парня. — Спасибо, что помог, — немного севшим голосом благодарит Исин и сбрасывает одеяло на ноги.

— Нет проблем. Все что угодно для тебя, — Сухо подмигивает, заставляя парня залиться краской пуще прежнего. — Я передал твой проект.

— Спасибо. — Исин мягко улыбается, а Сухо тихо хихикает от такого милого действия и поднимает лицо парня за подбородок, смотря на ярко-пунцовые щеки: толи от температуры, толи от смущения. Выбирая второе, Чунмен победно улыбается. Через секунду красная помидорка Исин немного мнется, но все же быстро целует его в щеку, после возвращаясь в свою сидячую позу.

— Ты такой милый, Исин.

Сухо смеется от всей души, на что Исин улыбается, чувствуя оживленных бабочек в животе. Внезапно дверь открывается, впуская школьную медсестру.

— Исин, ты можешь идти домой, — говорит она и получает кивок от вставшего с постели китайца. Он подходит к двери и благодарит женщину.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает она, и Исин покидает медкабинет с идущим позади Сухо.

— Я забираю тебя к себе домой, — неожиданно сообщает Сухо немного ошарашенному Исину, хватает его за руку и ведет в сторону парковки. А Исин не против. В любом случае у него нет выбора. Он лишь улыбается и смотрит на их переплетенные руки.

Парень с милыми пухлыми щечками бежит по коридору, ища своего лучшего друга Исина. Он не видел его ни на одном уроке. Даже на обеде. Все его друзья, в том числе и он, начали беспокоиться. Что делать, если с ним случилось что-нибудь плохое? Сюмина бросает в холодный пот и он быстро качает головой, откидывая негативные мысли. Парень прибавляет скорости и, не посмотрев, куда идет, довольно больно сталкивается с кем-то, падая на пол от удара. Мин стонет, но другой парень, быстро сообразив что к чему, протягивает ему руку. Все еще не смотря вперед, Минсок хватается за руку. Он правда не знал, кто стоял перед ним, и почему бы не принять помощь? Натянув лукаво-вежливую улыбку и даже не смотря на объект, об который он споткнулся, Сюмин быстро тараторит:

— Извините, — попросил прошения, он уж было хотел бежать дальше, но его хватают за руку и резко разворачивают обратно.

— А? — кажется, Мин спотыкается еще раз, снова падая на знакомое место, но его ловит не что иное, как Чонде.

— Эй, почему ты так спешишь? — слегка наклонив голову, спрашивает Чен.

— Исин пропал без вести! — как-то преувеличено сообщает Сюмин, и Чен лишь кивает, снова притягивая обратно убегающего парня.

— Ну что, черт возьми? Я должен найти Исина, — возмущается Минсок, пытаясь вырвать свою руку из захвата.

— А я что не разрешаю? Я помогу тебе, — улыбается Чен.

Сюмин немного кивает, мямля быстрое 'Спасибо', и продолжает поиски, совершенно забывая про Чонде. Последний же усмехается и берет ладошку парня в свою руку, что, кстати, Минсок тоже не замечает. Они так и обходят все этажи и кабинеты, держась за руки, что несказанно счастливит Чонде.

После того, как поиски были окончены, а друг не найден, Сюмин разочарованно плюхнулся на первопопавшуюся скамейку; в его глазах все поплыло, и уже через секунду парень начал плакать от одной мысли, что с его дорогим Исином случилось что-то плохое. Увидев резкую смену настроения, Чен запаниковал — он не знал, что делать. Он никогда не был хорош в утешении людей, поэтому, обнимая, он просто начал успокаивающе гладить коленку Мина. Но тот лишь больше заревел, утыкаясь лицом в рубашку друга.

— Тсс, Минсок, все будет хорошо. Он точно в безопасности, что с ним может случиться? — приговаривал Чен, более плотно прижимая к себе милое создание и шепча успокаивающие слова. Наконец, Сюмин прекращает плакать и теперь лишь тихо всхлипывал, вытирая остатки слез.

 — Извини, — вдруг говорит Чен, на что Сюмин удивленно поднимает глаза.

— Почему ты извиняешься? Это я должен, ведь испортил тебе рубашку, — вздохнул парень, снова смотря вниз.

— Все в порядке, но мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, — Сюмин вновь смотрит на Чонде и заметно удивляется: этот парень был серьезным и немного нервным.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Мин, и замечает, что Чен тяжко сглотнул. Нет, правда, это не сон?

— Ну… Все-это-время-я-знал-где-Исин-просто-хотел-провести-с-тобой-больше-времени. — на одном дыхании выдает Чен, и Сюмин, тупо улыбаясь, смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Что? — снова спрашивает Мин, и Чен вздыхает.

— Я же уже сказал, что все это время знал, где Исин. Просто мне хотелось провести с тобой больше времени, — отвечает Чен, закрывая глаза в ожидании криков. Сюмин же лишь смотрит на него с широко открытыми глазами.

— На самом деле? Где он? — в очередной раз в глазах Сюмина появились слезы, но теперь уже из-за радости и облегчения. Чен нерешительно приоткрыл один глаз, а от увиденной картины мгновенно открыл и второй.

— Днем он был в медкабинете, а сейчас уже вернулся домой с Сухо… — сообщает Чен и слышит облегченный вздох другого парня.

— Слава Богу, — улыбается Мин, и Чен как-то недоверчиво тыкает пальцем в его щеку.

— Ты сумасшедший, БаоЦзы? — на полном серьезе спрашивает Чонде, получая в ответ улыбку.

— Нет, я нормальный.

Чен тоже улыбается, но в следующую же секунду получает не слабый шелбан в лоб.

— Эй! — вскрикнул от боли Чонде, потирая лоб и смотря на надутого Минсока.

— Ну ты и тролль, — говорит Мин и, встав с лавочки, уходит прочь. В ответ Чен лишь идиотски улыбается, подскакивает с места и переплетает пальцы с улыбающимся парнем.


	13. Chapter 13

— Бекхен-а.

Неистово краснея, хрупкий брюнет подпрыгнул вверх от неожиданно раздавшегося по помещению глубокого голоса.

— Ча-Чанель, — выдохнул Бекхен, хватаясь за грудь.

Успокоив сердцебиение, парень развернулся к нарушителю тишины.

— Да ну тебя! Идиот! Я чуть в обморок не упал! — ругался брюнет, отвешивая высокому парню подзатыльник.

— Ой, Бек! За что?! — заскулил Чанель, выпячивая нижнюю губу и смотря на Бекхена большими щенячьими глазами, надеясь, что тот простит его.

Хотя, думаю, нет.

Бекхен снова ударил Ёля, на что тот снова заскулил.

— Бееек! Прекрати! Больно! — парень трет затылок и садится рядом с Бекхеном.

Старший закатывает глаза и отворачивается от друга, складывая руки на груди и кладя ногу на ногу.

— Я не бил тебя. Перестань быть ребенком, — застенчиво улыбнулся Бек.

— Но ты же любишь этого ребенка, — самодовольно произнес Чанель залившемуся густой краской Беку.

— Заткнись, ребенок! — хмыкает старший.

— Это мое новое прозвище? Авв, Бекки!

Бекхен успел сто раз мысленно проклясть Чанеля за такое детское обращение. Не волнуйся, Бек. Просто будь с ним мил, и ты победишь.

Бекхен развернулся, немного надувая губки, от чего разум Чанеля визжал как бешеная фанатка.

— Ты такой милый! Дай тебя потискать! — запищал Чанель, протягивая руки. Недовольный таким раскладом Бек откинул их, но в конце концов Чанелю все же удалось ущипнуть его.

— Эй! Ты сделал мне больно! — закричал Бекхен, держась за свои красные щеки и кидая на младшего недовольный взгляд.

— Ой, мне очень жаль, Бек. Ты просто такой милый!

Бекхен вновь простонал, еще больше потерев горящие щеки.

— Я вылечу тебя, — извергает мысль Ёль, и в мгновение ока руки парня были убраны от его лица.

Бекхен моргает и чувствует что-то мягкое на своих губах. Что?!

Чанель продолжает улыбается, а другой просто тупо смотрит на него. После пары секунд молчания младший начал волноваться, потому что после его поцелуя Бек не издал ни звука, ни движения, вообще ничего!

— Бек? Бек?! Ты здесь? БЕККИ?! — Чанель щелкнул пальцами перед лицом парня, вытаскивая того из оцепенения. Ёль снова улыбнулся и резко упал обратно на свое место, чувствуя облегчение.

Но только до тех пор, пока чужая рука снова не оказалась на его затылке.

— Да ну! Бекки! Ты снова ударил меня! — поскулил Чанель откашлявшемуся Бекхену.

— Я никогда не говорил, что ты можешь поцеловать меня! — лепетал старший, а Чанель лишь продолжил широко улыбаться. Закатив глаза, старший вздохнул, -Что?

— Ну, у меня есть свой собственный мозг. И мой мозг сказал мне, чтобы я поцеловал тебя. Что я и сделал!

Бекхен покраснел, чувствуя бабочек в животе, и быстро встал, пытаясь скрыть разрастающийся по лицу румянец.

— Я… я пойду, принесу тебе льда… Приложишь к своей голове, — протараторил Бек и поспешно вышел, оставляя позади улыбающегося Чанеля.

— Эй, Чанель, — Хара постучала по плечу Чанеля, заставляя того повернуться, чтобы тот посмотрел на нее. Парень сразу же с отвращением вздрогнул от одного взгляда на огромное количество макияжа, наложенного словно штукатурка на лице девушки.

— О, привет, Хара, — натянуто улыбнулся Ёль, почесывая шею, — давно не виделись, да? — колебнулся парень.

Хара соблазнительно улыбнулась и приоткрыла накаченные ботексом губы.

— Не хочешь сегодня сходить в клуб? — улыбнулась девушка.

— Э-э, нет, спасибо. Я бросил клубы, правда.

Наигранная улыбка Хары быстро превратилась в недовольный оскал.

— Что?

— Я нашел что-то, или скорее кого-то, на кого действительно стоит тратить свое время, — улыбнулся Чанель от одной мысли о Бекхене.

— Это тот парень, Бекхен, да? — взвизгнула недовольная девушка.

— Да. Он самый, — мечтательно вздохнул Чан, вспоминая, как он впервые встретил Бен Бекхена.

Совершенно разозленная таким явлением девушка хмурится, думая лишь об одном: «Он не должен быть счастлив с ним! Он должен быть счастлив со мной.»

Внезапно Хара обернула свои руки вокруг шеи Чанеля и подтянулась ближе к его лицу.

— Бля! — единственное, что смог воспроизвести шокированный такими действиями Чанель, отталкивая девушку прочь от себя.

— Вот это сучка…

Головы обоих, услышав резкое высказывание, незамедлительно повернулись взглянуть на владельца голоса.

— Бекхен! — в унисон вскрикнули оба.

— Б-БЕК?! Я все могу объяснить! — запаниковал Чанель. Он попытался приблизиться к Бекхену, но ему это сделать не дали. — Да что ты хочешь?

Хара противно улыбнулась Бекхену и быстро переплела пальцы Чанеля со своими собственными.

Бекхен сжал свои зубы и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Отпусти его, — пригрозил парень.

Хара покачала головой, притянув Чанеля еще ближе. Сам же Чанель с другой стороны пытался отнять свою руку у Хары, но ему не повезло — ногти девушки были чертовски остро заточены.

— Я предупредил тебя, — проговорил Бек, быстро доставая свой телефон, делая фотографию и улыбаясь получившемуся шедевру.

— Какой идиот. Это все, что ты можешь? — закудахтала Хара, еще сильнее сжимая ладонь Ёля.

— Ну, я могу нажать одну кнопку и эта фотография отправится Ён ДжинКи. Знаешь его? Или еще лучше — всей школе! — улыбнулся Бекхен, и в глазах Хары разожглись вспышки гнева.

— Ты не посмеешь! — предупредила девушка, выплевывая каждое слово в сторону Бекхена.

— Еще как посмею.

Кровь Хары кипела от нахлынувшего гнева. Она отпустила Чанеля, быстро направляясь в сторону Бека.

Бекхен удивленно расширил глаза, поднося руку к своей левой щеке и глядя на Хару в полном недоумении.

— Сука, ты только что сделала неверное движение, — шипит Бек и нажимает кнопку «Отправить», прекрасно зная что Ён ДжинКи, парень этой недоросли, стоит недалеко от них с глазами уже полными ярости. Не проходит и минуты, как парень оказывается рядом с ними.

— Это правда? — спрашивает ДжинКи, показывая на изображение флиртующей пары.

— Я могу объяснить, — открывает рот девушка, подбегая к пришедшему парню, явно не желавшему слушать ее объяснения.

— Это правда или нет?! — кричит ДжинКи, и Хара сама не знает, что сказать, наиграно начиная плакать. Бекхен лишь закатывает глаза и цокает языком.

— Давай быстрее, маленькая шлюха. Мы тратим свое драгоценное время на тебя! — ухмыляется брюнет.

Слезы Хары неожиданно куда-то исчезают, и она яростно смотрит на Бекхена.

— Ты что правда висла у него на шее?! — сквозь зубы шипит ДжинКи, совершенно не ожидая от «самой невинной монашки» школы такого поведения.

— О как, — хихикает Бекхен, прикладывая к щеке лед, изначально предназначенный не для него, и наслаждаясь шоу.

— Тьфу! Ладно! Это правда было, ок?! Счастливы? — раздражено закатывает глаза Хара. ДжинКи не находит слов, чтобы описать свой гнев.

— Почему? Как ты могла? — возмущался парень. А Хара только смотрела на него, очевидно, с жалостью в глазах.

— Мне тебя жаль. На самом деле. Если так подумать, у тебя был шанс быть со мной. Но только потому что ты популярен. Тот, кого я действительно люблю — Чанель, — невинно улыбается Хара, и трио с отвращением смотрит на нее.

— Мне нравится Бекхен, — выпаливает ничего не понимающий Чанель, на что Бекхен хихикает, а Хара пытается скрыть гнев на лице.

— Хорошо, пусть так, Хара. Но ты еще будешь сожалеть об этом. Мы расстаемся, — напоследок заключает ДжинКи, уходя прочь от вызывающей отвращение девушки.

— Ну, по крайней мере я не такой бессердечный и послал фото только ему, — Бекхен пожимает плечами, сладко улыбаясь Харе. — Теперь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы прекрасная картинка распространилась по всей академии, оставь нас в покое.

Бек в последний раз улыбается девушке, хватает за руку летающего в прострации Чанеля и уводит его в место, где они смогут побыть в тишине.


	14. Chapter 14

— Воу, что произошло с Джонином? — спросил Чонде, садясь рядом с Сехуном и протягивая тому пакетик земляничного молока. Сехун пробормотал тихое 'спасибо' и, открыв напиток, практически в секунду опустошил его.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Ифань, играя со своим телефоном. Через некоторое время за их столик сел усмехающийся Чунмен, держа совершенно выделяющуюся коробку для ланча.

— Где ты это взял? — спросил любопытный Чанель, рассматривая уже открытую коробочку и аппетитное мясо в ней.

— Мамуль! Аааааа… — Сехун широко открыл свой рот, указывая на него пальцем. Усмехаясь, Чунмен лишь отвернулся от друзей.

— Нет! Это от Исина! — гордо произносит Сухо и в тихую чавкая первый кусочек. Остальным же пришлось только вздохнуть, ведь если это от Исина, то им точно ничего не перепадет.

— О мой бог! — внезапно вскрикнул Чен, энергичного начиная трясти Джонина. — Это что за парень? Его парень, да, да?

Джонин выпучил глаза на только что зашедшего Кенсу и просверлил глазами еще одного парня, идущего рядом с ним. Наблюдательный Чонде преследовал за пристальным взглядом Джонина и немедленно кивнул, понимая, почему тот внезапно оживился пуще него.

— Еще одна жертва любви, — пробормотал Чен, выуживая свой телефона и печатая сообщение Минсоку.

Кай встал резко и уходит, заставляя других кинуть на него странный взгляд.

— Серьезно, у нас тут общество неудавшихся Казанов? — замечает Чен, провожая взглядом друга.

А тем временем Джонин медленно подошел к Кенсу, мягко кладя свою руку ему на плечо.

— Привет, — мысленно Кай facepalmʼит. «Привет»? Серьезно? А лучше ничего не придумал?

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил Кенсу, поднимая голову немного влево, на что Джонин фанатически взвизгнул. — Ах-ах-аха! О мой бог. Это был ты? Я и не думал, что ты способен на такие звуки! — захихикал Кенсу.

— Ха-ха-ха, — наиграно смеется Джонин, неловко царапая шею. — Послушай, -продолжает парень.

— Ты так взвизгнул? Ах-ха-ха! — продолжал смеяться Су, на что Джонин смотрел со скучающим лицом.

— Серьезно, Кенсу, — твердо говорит Кай, и Кенсу понимает, что тот был действительно серьезен.

— Э, да? — Кенсу откашливается, ясно смущенный своим глупым поведением.

— Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем, — нервно заявляет Кай.

— Давай, — отвечает До, и его тут же хвастая за запястья, выводя из кафетерия.

Отойдя в нелюдное место, Джонин пихает Кенсу к шкафчикам, практически нависая над ним. Кенсу чувствует себя неловко в таком положении и опускает пристальный взгляд на пол.

— Д-Джонин, прекрати, — Кенсу краснеет, прекрасно чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд другого парня.

— Кто был тот парень? — Кай сразу переходит к главному, будто не слыша просьбу.

— Ха? Какой парень? — удивленно произносит До и, наконец, поднимает голову, встречаясь с шоколадными глазами. В них читалось замешательство и… печаль?

— Тот парень из музыкальной комнаты? Он твой друг? — Кенсу шокировано смотрит на парня.

— Так это был ты? — глаза Кенсу расширяются еще больше.

— Господи, да, это был я. Не избегай вопроса, — Джонин наклоняется ближе к лицу До.

— Ч-что? Зачем тебе это? — отнекивается парень, немного пятясь назад.

— Кто это был? Я задал вопрос, — Джонин смотрит пристально, практически прожигая взглядом, замечая, как сжался парень рядом с ним, становясь еще ниже.

— Ты такой миниатюрный, — выпаливает Ким, и румянец Кенсу становится еще больше.

— Заткнись, — фыркает Су, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты так восхитителен, — ярко улыбается Кай и гладит голову Кенсу. Последнему это не нравится, и он недовольно дуется. — Прекрати быть таким милашкой и ответь мне, — заключает Джонин, а Кенсу качает головой.

— Нет.

— Какой упрямый коротышка, — раздраженно растрепывая свои волосы, Кай закрывает глаза, а Кенсу просто смотрит на совершенство перед собой. Ничего себе, действительно выглядит красивым.

Кай же, приоткрыв один глаз, замечает, что Кенсу практически пускает на него слюни.

— Я все вижу, — ухмыляется он, и старший тут же отворачивается, вовсе становясь помидором.

— Так? — снова спрашивает Кай, вздыхая от ответного вопроса.

— Что?

— Кто он?

— Мой особый друг, — улыбаясь, высказывает Кенсу, а вот ухмылка Кая ломается. Он в шоке смотрит на счастливое лицо До. Это самое неприятное, что он только мог предложить. — Шучу, — игриво выпаливает Су, и сердце Кая падает в пятки. Он чувствует облегчение и мысленно отмечает, что надо бы убить Кенсу позже за такие вот шуточки.

— И кто он тебе? — снова спрашивает парень.

— Джонгхен? Он мой брат, — спокойно заявляет Кенсу.

Брат. Брат. Брат. Брат. Джонин facepalmʼит. Ким Джонин, ты официально признан идиотом века. Неужели было сложно подумать?

— Ха-ха, я знал это, — выпаливает Кай, вызывая у Кенсу ухмылку.

— Тогда почему хотел узнать?

— М-мне просто было… любопытно. Это все, — немного краснея, сглатывает Кай.

— Ты? Действительно? — Кенсу наклоняется в лице Джонину, и младший явно вздрагивает.

— Да! О, посмотрите на время! Я должен идти! — смотря на часы, Кай испытал внезапное желание убежать. Совершенно не хочется признавать, что ревновал парня к его же брату.

— Джонин, есть еще 15 минут до звонка. Некуда спешить. Я тоже собираюсь задать тебе вопрос, — ухмыляется Кенсу, и Джонин снова сглатывает.

— Действительно? Глупые часы. Ха-ха, — как неуклюжая черепаха, бормочет Кай.

— Омо. Мой ребенок Су наконец вырос, — смахивая невидимую слезинку и обнимая Джонгхена, лепечет Кибом. Оба парня стояли за углом, ловя каждое словечко вышеупомянутой пары.

— Да, это немного печально. Но он всегда будет нашим ребенком, — хихикает Джонг и целует лоб Кибома, согласно кивая.

_«Понизьте голоса. Вашу беседу слишком хорошо слышно.»_

Смеется Джогхен, посылая сообщение Кенсу.

Несколько минут спустя…

— О МОЙ БОГ! — заорал Кенсу.


	15. Chapter 15

Иногда Тао не на шутку волнуется о Лухане. Например, когда парень днями не появляется на занятиях. Либо он любит трепать нервы, либо он действительно хорош в игре в прятки.

— Лухан-ге? Где ты? — обеспокоено спрашивает Тао, наконец дозвонившийся до старшего.

- _Мм, дома. А что?_  — преспокойно говорит Лухан на другом конце провода, в то время как остальная часть его друзей, нахмурившись, негодовала во весь голос.

— Лухан, — серьезно говорит Минсок, поражая таким тоном парня. — какого черта ты дома?

—  _Вы там что, все собрались?_  — удивленно спрашивает Лухан.

— Да! Мы волнуемся о тебе, придурок! — отвечает Кенсу, раздраженный таким детским поведением друга. Вздохнувшему Лухану ничего не остается делать, кроме как сдаться.

—  _Хорошо, я приду через час,_  — парень заканчивает вызов, прежде чем другие смогли хоть что-то ответить. Он вздыхает, неохотно начинает собрать книги и направляется в школу.

Парень проверяет время по своему телефону. Дерьмо, если не поторопиться, то опоздает! Шепотом Лухан проклинает весь мир и ускоряется, надеясь, что успеет вовремя.

— Ай, — внезапно вскрикивает Лухан, сталкиваясь с другим парнем и ненароком падая с ног. — Простите, — шипит блондин, поднимая глаза. Ничего себе, какое чудное совпадение. Лухан закатывает глаза и поднимает свои книги, игнорируя помощь стоящего рядом Сехуна.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе, — говорит Сехун, протягивая руку. Лухан любезно принял помощь, вставая на ноги и отряхивая штаны.

— Прости, пожалуйста, — взволнованно бормочет Сехун, на что Лухан лишь отмахивается.

— Все в порядке, это не твоя вина, — вздохнул Лухан. Так или иначе он уже опоздал, к чему теперь спешка?

— Почему ты так быстро бежал? — спросил Сехун, пытаясь заставить другого парня хотя бы заговорить с ним в непринужденной атмосфере.

— Я опаздываю… Опаздывал, — вновь вздохнул китаец. — А ты? — спросил парень, продолжая отряхивать форму.

— То же самое, — хихикнул Сехун. — В любом случае, мы уже опоздали, может погуляем? — неожиданно предлагает Сехун, мысленно вымаливая согласие. На мгновение Лухан колеблется, но потом решительно кивает. — Прекрасно, куда ты хочешь пойти?

Лухан пожал плечами, действительно не зная, куда бы он хотел пойти.

— Как насчет кафе через улицу? — улыбается Сехун, замечая мимолетную радость в глазах Лухана. Он знает, что китаец любит Бабл Ти. Печально улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям, Сехун кивнул головой и направился в сказанное место.

Когда они входят в магазин, их обоих приветствовали две девушки, улыбающиеся слишком натянуто.

— Доброе утро! Чего бы вы хотели, красавцы? — обольстительно начала одна из официанток, на что Сехун недовольно фыркнул.

— Прекратите флиртовать и просто выполняйте свою работу. Нам два шоколадных Бабл Ти.

Женщина выглядела достаточно озадаченной, быстро записала заказ и унеслась прочь к прилавку. Повернувшись к спутнику, Сехун замечает, что Лухан пытается сдержать смех, и улыбается в ответ.

— Ты помнишь, — внезапно говорит Хань, в следующую же секунду быстро замолкая, очевидно сожалея о сказанном. Сехун опускает взгляд вниз на колени, печально улыбаясь, но тут же встряхивая головой и возвращаясь внимание на Лухана.

— Да. Я никогда не забывал, — уверенно произносит Сехун.

— О, это. хорошо, — робко отвечает китаец.

До того, как официантка принесла их заказ, между ними тянулась неловкая тишина, а сами парни старались смотреть на все, что угодно, кроме друг друга.

— Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь своими напитками! — поставив бокалы на стол, девушка удалилась.

Счастливо улыбнувшись, Лухан принялся за свой чай, быстро делая глоток. «Ах, небеса, как это приятно, » — проносится у парня в голове перед вторым глотком.

Сехун кратко смотрит на Лухана и также улыбается. Если Лухан счастлив, то и он счастлив. Подождите. Когда это он таким стал? Пожимая плечами, Сехун отпивает чай.

Где-то на половине стакана чая у Лухана завибрировал телефон. Нехотя оторвавшись от напитка и даже не посмотря на входящий номер, Лухан разблокировал телефон, говоря сладким голосом.

— Здравствуйте? — на другом конце на секунду повисла тишина, как вдруг:

— ЛУХАН! ГДЕ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ТЫ ШЛЯЕШЬСЯ?! — в трубке раздался фальцет Бекхена, ошарашивая Лу. Ох, дерьмо, он совсем забыл!

— Б-Бек! Не волнуйся! Я в кафе через улицу с другом! — запаниковал Лухан.

— Ты даже не соизволил написать сообщение! Посмотри, Цзытао кричит, а Кенсу на грани слез! Быстро притащил свою задницу сейчас! Немедленно! — гнев Бекхена быстро заставил Лухана оживиться.

— С-скоро буду! — немного заикаясь от страха, промямлил китаец. Бекхен истерит — лучше поторопиться.

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше для тебя! — резко заканчивает голос на другом конце, и Лухан резко вскакивает. Сехун взволнованно смотрит на парня и тоже встает.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Сехун, и Лухан обреченно смотрит на него.

— Н-нет. Спасибо за компанию, я ценю это. Но, мне нужно идти! Бек собирается убивать меня! — скулит Хань, хватая сумку. Он сделал шаг к выходу, но был остановлен рукой.

— Я пойду с тобой. Так или иначе это из-за меня, я все объясню ему, — твердо произносит Сехун, смотря Лухану в глаза. В тот момент Лухану было все равно, что это его бывший парень, да и вообще, он на него обижен, ведь его жизнь была в опасности. Парень хватает запястье Сехуна и бежит к зданию академии.

— Прости! Сохрани мою жизнь, Бен Бекхен!

Десять парней с шоком смотрят на разворачивающуюся перед ними картину. Вот Лухан становится на колени перед Бекхеном, вот он просит о прощение. Сехун смотрит на Лухана, затем на Бекхена, затем опять на Лухана. Парень не понимает, что происходит, но тем не менее так же становится на колени рядом с китайцем. Но через мгновение краснеет, понимая, как странно это выглядело со стороны.

— Бек! Прости! Сехун все объяснит! — Лу хватает Сехуна за плечи, начиная активно трясти. И тут Бекхену на ум приходит мысль: они что, были вместе?

— Парни, вы были вместе? — озвучивает свои мысли Бекхен, ошарашенно открывая рот.

— Ну, мм, возможно? — хихикает Лухан.

— Что ты мямлишь, Лухан?! Не ври мне тут! — по крикнул вошедший в роль Бекхен, и Лухан внезапно энергично закивал.

— Да! Да! Мы были вместе! Мы были в кафе! Прости, что даже не написал тебе! Я забыл, просто слишком наслаждался Бабл Ти! — на полном серьезе вымаливал Лухан.

Бекхен лишь рассмеялся на такую доверчивость друга и, похлопав того по голове, простил его.

— Хорошо-хорошо, успокойся, — улыбаясь, продолжил Бек. — Давай, вставай, нечего на коленках стоять.

Как только парни встали, из толпы друзей вылетел Тао, обнимая белокурого олененка.

— Геге! Я так волновался! — взвыл Тао, тиская Лухана. И снова Лухан чувствует себя виновным.

— Я сожалею, Таоцзы. Я правда сожалею. Пожалуйста, прости, — Лухан мягко целует Тао в лоб, и тот прячет лицо в шее Лухана. Оба и не видят, какой гневный взгляда Криса сейчас их сверлит.

— Геге, ты же не оставишь меня снова? — спрашивает Тао, рукавом вытирая слезы с лица. От такой милой картины Лухан умиляется, начиная тискать друга за щеки.

— Никогда, маленькая панда. Обещаю. — улыбается Лу, и Тао улыбается в ответ.

Идиллию нарушает смычный подзатыльник Кенсу по голове Ханя.

— Хорошо, Лулу. Но больше никогда так не делай, мы за тебя беспокоились! Понял? — ворчал Кенсу, а сзади него хихикал Джонин.

Лухан послушно смотрит на друга и чиканит:

— Да, сэр! — улыбается он, затем наклоняясь и шепча на ухо Кенсу:

— Что произошло с Джоном?

Кенсу оборачивается и смотрит на сладко улыбающегося парня. Потом парень пожимает плечами, совершенно не зная, что ответить.

На секунду повисла неуклюжая тишина, которую прервал Чунмен.

— Так, все, у меня предложение! Так как завтра суббота, не хотите пойти в Lotte World?! — предлагает Чунмен, и Лей тут же поднимает обе его руки.

— Я пойду! — хихикает парень, мило улыбаясь.

Внезапно, в воздухе повисает еще десять рук.

**Author's Note:**

> П/П: меня и саму немного пугает сюжет; так что готовьтесь, дальше еще хлеще. Но в далеком 2013 году я всё это перевела, так что... Да, не знаю, чем тога я думала.


End file.
